WTH: Diamond and Pearl
by MX
Summary: Sonic: new chapter update the calm before a storm. Get it while its hot. Shadow: Why can't this fic just die.
1. Chapter 1

_Sonic:_ Yo everyone Sonic the hedgehog here, along with Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog. Were here to give you the low down on some things and to introduce this fic. However first we need to get one thing out of the way.

_Shadow:_ Ugh… I'll do it, you're not smart enough. Disclaimer: The Author of this fic does not own Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Negima, or any of the other series that appear in this fic. They belong to their respective owners and authors.

_Knuckles:_Good now lets get this show on the road.

_Sonic:_He did not seriously just say that did he.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WTH: Diamond And Pearl**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Huh_

Smoke rose from the fire as the flames continued to burn brightly. The pieces of wood feeding the fire were moved gently as they were poked lightly by a twig. The wielder of the twig was sitting in front of the fire was gently staring into it thinking about his life so far and how far he had come.

"Haaaaah…So this is where I end up in my life. Sitting in front of a fire when I should be training." Said the owner of the voice annoyed. The owner of the voice as it turned out was none other than Ranma Saotome.

Ranma Saotome who is he? He is the greatest martial artist ever. He's mastered multiple martial arts techniques and styles, and he has managed to defeat a massive congo line of challengers and villans finally ending with a demi-god. Of course with these accomplishments he's also managed to get more than his fair share of problems. He has to deal with four fiancées (that he knows of), numerous alienated love rivals, deal with his fathers massive amount of debt that he accumulated under his name, be a man among men or commit seppuku for his mother, and deal with the complications of having a water based curse that causes him to turn into a girl with cold water but back into a guy with hot water, and terrible bad luck. Any of these things separately would be enough to drive any normal man crazy but Ranma had to deal with all of them, but if you asked him if it bother him any he'd tell you of course not after all he was Ranma Saotome martial artist extraordinaire, and to a man among men like him all of this stuff was child's play, with a cocky smirk on his face and brimming with confidence.

So now one must be wondering why in the world would a martial artist like Ranma would be out in the wilderness training for, a big challenge at the dojo he was living at, to beat a dojo destroyer, or learn a new technique. In truth it wasn't for any of those things. Lately he had been feeling off of his game. He never lost though, after all he was Ranma Saotome and he never loses, but he just wasn't feeling like him self these days. He reasoned that it must have been the failed wedding but that just didn't feel like it was the source of the problem he was having. Of course it might have been the because of the weird dreams that he had be having and the strange power that he discovered with in himself which had actually created a circular connection. When ever he felt or tried to use the power, he thought about the dreams, which caused him to feel more of the power with in himself, which caused him to think more about the dreams and feel more of the power that he felt and so on, it was very disturbing to him, especially when what happened in the dreams felt like it was the way things were supposed to be. Or it could be because of either Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, or some other rival was out to get him and had done some thing to him with out his knowledge. Of course when he thought of this he immediately decided to rule out the first possibility, it was just way to weird even for him.

As he sat there thinking about what might be wrong with him and why it might be wrong his thoughts drifted to earlier that day the events that had led him to be there.

---Earlier that day---

Ranma was sleeping, dreaming of new techniques that he could learn, fighting strong rivals being free of any promises the his dad had made for him and being free of the damn jusenko curse, and not having to deal with any of those love rivals as well, and having a heartfelt moment with his mother. Of course for him as soon as the dream began to feel safe and comfortable, the weird feeling had returned. He had begun to become accustomed to it, he knew that the feeling signaled the change of his dream into the weird and unknown. He closed his eyes in his dream hoping that it would make the weirdness that would happen to his dream go away. When he opened his eyes he knew he had failed as he looked at his dream once again, the challenges, the rivals, and his mother were gone. Instead he found himself inside a field looking at one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and a young child that was with her.

The woman had silver hair, and beautiful platinum colored eyes. On her fore head she had a platinum thirteen point star which was surrounded by a ruby, sapphire, emerald, golden, sliver, crystal, and diamond and pearl jewels on her forehead. She was wearing a long sapphire blue dress, with ruby colored lines weaving them in intricate designs and patterns, while emeralds dotted the dress. The middle consisted of a silver obi with golden lines drawn across it, with crystals woven into the obi in an very beautiful pattern. The top of her beautiful garment consisted of something akin to a sleeveless vest in the center with the cloth was drawn over her very generous bosom in a crisscross fashion, while her arms were covered in a way that was similar to a kimono, but all of the top was diamond with pearls going around in beautiful fashions.

All of this made her beautiful, especially with her figure, if she had been seen by a man she probably would be considered a goddess, or possibly something even more beautiful. But while all of those things would garter her attention the aspect of her that would most likely draw peoples stares were the small pair of wings on her back, they were beautiful and shifted between emerald, sapphire, ruby, infact they shifted through all of the colors in a beautiful array. She was sitting down in the grass carrying a two babies close to her, the babies were young and didn't have a lot of distinguishing features but one thing that stood out was the star shaped fiery red jewel on the lefts forehead, while there was a sparkling blue jewel on the right baby's forehead. While the woman was nursing and taking care of the babies, a young girl, probably in her early teens came up to her. The girl was wearing a was wearing a sapphire colored top with ruby colored sides, it had a zipper that only went down to the middle of it which was unzipped, The top clung to her figure showing that while she was a child she was very well developed for her age. The bottom of her outfit had a short skirt with the same color scheme as her top, and had a pair of onyx shorts coming down to just above her knees. The end of her outfit consisted of two shoe like dark sapphire slippers, and just like the woman next to her she had a jewel on her forehead, but unlike the woman next to her, who Ranma assumed was her mother, her jewel was a shining ruby color. Then three more children came, one was a girl who was the same age as the girl he had just seen and whom Ranma assumed was her sister, the next two children were girls who looked who looked to be about the same age, of about five maybe six years old. Like their mother and sister they also had jewels on their forehead, but unlike their two other family members they had on only long shirts. The two girls had a diamond and pearl on their for heads respectively. While they all interested Ranma for some reason unknown to him it was the young girl with the diamond on her head that caught Ranma's attention, as she did something none of the other people in the dream did, she walked right up to him, followed by the young girl with the pearl on her head, as if they could see him and interact with him.

As they got closer to him the dream seemed to dissolve leaving a lightly lit darkness with only him and the young girls and as the young girl with the diamond proceeded to try and talk to him he heard Akanes voice, saying his name, come from the girl with the pearl on her forehead. "ranma…Ranma…RANma…RANMA WAKE UP YOU BAKA!!!"

"Jeez, Akane, can you keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep." Said Ranma annoyed.

"Well FINE THEN! You can just be late for all I care. Baka." Akane said angrily.

"Wait, we have class, OH CRAP!!" Ranma yelled as he jumped out of his futon. He quickly ran and put on a couple of his favorite clothes. Running down the stairs quickly grabbing a piece of toast.

"Thanks for the toast Kasumi." Ranma said as he ran out the door and hoped onto the nearby fence speeding down the street.

"Crap, crap, Crap" Ranma said while running down the street on the fence. In truth he didn't really care about being late, he just really didn't want to get his chi drained from him by ms. Hinako.

"Oh look at Ranma running off." Said Kasumi with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it fills me with joy to see my little girl on her way." Said Soun with tears on her face.

"Right, Tendo." Said Genma.

Unknown to them Kasumi's smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a look of deep concentration. Akane had turned seventeen last week and now that she and her sisters were all over sixteen she was going to have to tell them the truth. 'Well at least we'll finally be able to see mother again after such a long time.' Kasumi thought her smile returning to her face.

----Noon----

Ranma was worried. It was noon and he hadn't been sent flying by Akane, neither had he been harassed by Ukyo or Kodachi trying to get his affections, but that might be due to the fact that they were out sick today, and he hadn't seen any of his rivals, even Kuno had been out sick. All in all, these specific things allowed him to have a very good morning. Which is why Ranma was so worried. Good things just don't happen to him, good things happening to him meant that soon something very bad that would probably change his life forever was about to happen, so it was understandable that he was beginning to get paranoid

'Okay, Ranma just stay clam, just because nothing bad has happened to you doesn't mean anything, this could be a good day, after all, with all the crap I usually put up with I deserve one.' Ranma thought with confidence as his previous paranoia began to disappear.

Unfortunately as soon as he thought those words in his mind, Murphy's law decided to make itself known as Shampoo showed up.

"Nihao, Husband, Shampoo come to bring lunch." Shampoo said happily, on her bicycle after crashing through the school wall. After she got off of her bicycle she walked up to Ranma and gave him the food that she had made.

"Uh…Yeah…hi Shampoo." Said Ranma a bit relieved and at the same time annoyed, as he took Shampoos lunch, since he had forgotten his when he had rushed out the door to get to class.

"So Husband take Shampoo out on date today? " Asked Shampoo hopefully.

"Huh, what… uh, yeah whatever Shampoo, just let me eat." Said Ranma as he began to dig into the ramen Shampoo had brought him not really caring if she had drugged it as he was far to hungry.

"YAY!!!" Shampoo squealed as she jumped up and down happily.

"Ranma, what did you do to make Shampoo so happy?" Akane asked as she walked next to him.

"Huh…wha..-"

"Husband say he go on date with Shampoo today." Shampoo said interrupting Ranma as he continued to eat.

"You did what?!?!" Yelled Akane.

"Huh…what Akane?" Asked Ranma still focusing on his food.

"You said you were going to go on a date with Shampoo after school today, are you?" Asked Akane getting angry.

"Huh…uh, yeah whatever Akane." Said Ranma finishing up his food.

Only as he finished eating his food, did he finally take in his surroundings and saw Akane, Aura glowing a dark red.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaannnnnnmmmmaaaaa…" Akane said slowly.

Ranma was wondering what he had done now, as Akane loomed over him, still glowing a dark red.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap…' the word repeated itself in his head as he wondered what he had done to get Akane angry at him now. Just then he felt something latch onto his arm. When he looked he saw the reason and immediately knew that he was about to be sent flying on a free one way trip courtesy of Akane air lines. As Akane prepared to send him into LEO(Low Earth Orbit) He couldn't help but notice that something was different about her aura. It didn't seem weak or anything, in fact it seemed to be even stronger, if this told him anything it meant that he was going to be flying far when she hit him. 'Oh great, just great, well at least things are back to normal, or what ever passes for normal is this loony bin.' He thought, just as she hit him and sent him flying far into the sky.

"You idiot." Akane said angrily as she walked away. Leaving Shampoo to fume angrily. "Stupid pervert girl send husband away."

----With Ranma----

'Okay, what the heck did I do now, I mean all I did was eat some food from Shampoo, I mean I didn't even do anything. Jeez uncute stupid tomboy.' Ranma thought as he continued to fly over Nerima. 'Uhhh… ok, something's wrong here I mean I know she's strong but this is ridiculous. I've been flying for how long ?' He wondered he then decided to look downward. What he saw wasn't Nerima but forest and hills.

"Okay!!! What the HELL!?!?!" Ranma said out loud. "There is no way in hell that she could be that strong, I mean she's strong for a girl but not this strong, this is insane."

As he continued to look down something caught his eye, suddenly he saw a bright flash and then a crater.

'What the heck was that? Well what ever it was it had to be powerful, I can still feel all the power in it.' He thought.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Ranma, he began to descend and was headed straight into the crater.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_CRASH_

"Hmmm…" The man said.

"Dammit, I freaking hate landing when she hits me." Said Ranma

"Excuse me young man but who are you ?" The man said.

It was at this point that Ranma got a good look at the man. He looked old but was still in good shape he had shaggy grey hair on his head which was pulled in to a light ponytail in the back of his head, with a small beard on his face also grey. His clothing consisted of sleeveless white karate gi. The gi seemed to be in tatters which seemed to be a testament to the amount of training the man did.

"Me, I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this." Ranma said as he got up from the fall.

"Hmm… yes and I am Gouken. So young man may I ask how you got here."

"Well ya see it's all the tomboys fault, I was just eating some food and she comes and smacks me

all the way here." Said Ranma

"Hmmm, that's quite interesting how did you ever become acquainted with a girl like that ?"

Gouken asked.

"Well ya'see it all goes back to my training…" Ranma said as he proceeded to tell Gouken of his story. Telling Gouken of the adventures he's had, the people he's met, gaining curses and rivals, getting a multitude of fiancées, and the events that led him here from his point of view.

"Hmmm…he heh heh ha ha ha ha." Gouken laughed out loud.

"HEY!! What the heck's so funny ?" Ranma asked angrily.

"Oh it's just that well, your life seems more like some twisted fairy tale." Gouken said while still laughing.

"WHAT!!! You mean you don't believe me ?" Ranma yelled getting angrier.

"Oh no no no… It just sounds so unbelievable, but then again they say that the truth is stranger than fiction." Said Gouken still laughing.

"What ?" Ggrrrr "Don't mock me." Ranma said.

"No really, I know one of your friends." Said Gouken calming down.

Tch "Yeah right." Ranma said not believing Gouken.

"Hmmm…well I guess I wouldn't call him a friend of yours but I do know him."

"Yeah whatever." Said Ranma still not believing him.

"I believe you know him as Happosai." Said Gouken.

"What! You know the old perv how ?" Said Ranma shocked.

"How do I know him, well I was the one who trained him." Stroking his chin and beard.

"What ?!?! You're joking right I mean there's no way you could have trained him, I mean he's older than you." Ranma said.

"Hmmm, well I guess I would look better than him, of course then again I didn't go and upset monks by stealing their valuables and fondling priestesses." Gouken said, with a light smile on his face.

"Yeah…I wouldn't put it past him. The old freak has probably caused more trouble and problems than he lets on." Ranma said, scratching the back of his head, as he remembered his dealings with Ms. Hinako, Taro, and all the pranks Happosai pulled when he was angry. "Jeez, I freaking hate dealing with that chi vampire."

"Hmmm… chi vampire, you mean the Happogoensatsu techniques ?" Gouken asked.

"Yeah, that's it. I freaking hate dealing with it, how'd you know its name ?" Ranma said.

Sigh. "Haven't you been listening, Happosai's the creator of that technique, and I taught him so of course I would know about it, it was even one of the moves that he used when he fought me to prove his mastery. It was a good move but I managed to beat it." Said Gouken tiredly.

"Wait, you mean you beat the old perv ?" Ranma asked shocked.

Sigh "Yes, Ranma I beat him after all I Trained him!!!" Gouken said, his patience wearing thin.

"So… you wouldn't mind having a fight would ya ?" Ranma asked getting up. 'This'll be perfect if I can beat this guy then I'll finally be strong enough to beat the old perv, and I might be able to learn some new moves.' Those thoughts ran through Ranma's mind as he took up a battle stance.

"Are you sure, I would rather not." Said Gouken.

"Awwww…Are you scared, I didn't think that the man who "SAYS" he trained Happosai was a cowered." Ranma said with a smug smile on his face.

Seeing the smug, overconfident smile on Ranma's face told Gouken a lot. 'Heh…it's been awhile since I saw that kind of smile. I guess the kid needs to get some humility and sense beat into him. Heh… reminds me of myself when I was younger.' "All right," Gouken said getting up "But don't say I didn't try to stop you and while we're at it why don't we make this interesting."

"Heh sure, what you got in mind ?" Ranma said smirking.

"How about the loser has to agree to any conditions and orders that the winner makes, and we'll base this on honor." Gouken said a smirk forming on his face as he got into a battle stance of his own.

"Sure, fine with me, after all Ranma Saotome never loses." Ranma says, as they both rush into battle.

----Meanwhile with Akane---

'Stupid baka, why does he always have to be a jerk.' Thought Akane as she sat in class, listening to the teacher as she drawled on but not really paying attention. 'Stupid jerk, he could have said no to her, and asked me for some of my food, I mean I would have given some to him, it's not like I'm heartless.'

"Haaaah." Akane sighed.

'I wish he would just choose, then maybe we could actually get out of this ridiculas circus, I mean how hard is it to choose someone. I mean it's not like his life would become that bad if he just choose someone.' Akane continued to think.

Ping

"Huh…" Akane said out loud.

"Ahh yes, Ms. Tendo, Would you like to answer our question." The teacher said indicating a complicated problem, on the board.

"Ahhh…ummm… he he he, umm the answer is 42." said Akane nervously.

"Ahhhh… You weren't paying attention were you." The teacher said.

"No sir." Akane said.

"To the hall for the rest of class." The teacher said annoyed.

"Yes sir." Akane said as she went out to the halls.

Luckily for her, though that was the last class of the day and was soon on her way home. Still in thought she was surprised when she ran into Kasumi, and Nabiki.

"Hey sis, hmm… Ranma's not here, did he do something stupid again?" Nabiki said as she saw Akane walking towards them with out Ranma in tow.

"The stupid jerk is taking Shampoo out on a date." Akane said angrily.

"Oh my. Well it's is a good thing that he isn't here right now." Said Kasumi quietly.

"Hmm, why's that sis?" Asked Nabiki, feeling that she was going to get on to something that would make her a lot of money.

"Oh it's because I have something that I just want to show you two." Kasumi said with a smile on her face, as she began to walk. Looking at each other with confusion evident on both of their faces, Nabiki and Akane both decided that it would be best to just follow her. Since it wasn't every day that Kasumi came to their school and told them their was something that she wanted to show only them. As they walked Nabiki and Akane decided to talk.

"So what do you think, sis wants to show us?" Asked Akane quietly.

"5000 yen." Nabiki said.

"Ugh… Come on this is serious, if you don't want to be serious then fine just forget it." Akane said angrily but quietly.

"Haah…fine I have no clue as to what sis wants to show us it could be anything it's not like she says a lot all the time, you know as well as I do that she doesn't talk a lot unless it's very important." Nabiki said tiredly.

"Well you have to have some idea right ?" Asked Akane curiously.

"Sorry, but truth is when she wants to Kasumi can easily be smarter than me, she just rarely feels the need to use it. Truth be told she could easily get into some of the best schools or places on the planet, even Todai, but never went for some reason, I always figured it was to take care of us, because dad was to much of a wimp to actually get back up and start making money using the dojo or get a real job after mom died, I never really forgave dad for that, you know." Nabiki said, starting out calmly but ending sadly.

"Wow" Said Akane. 'I never knew that onee-chan had given up so much to take care of us. There has to be something that I can do to help her out.' She thought

As they continued on in silence, Akane and Nabiki began to notice that they were heading into area's of Nerimia that they had never seen before.

"So Kasumi, where are we going ?" Nabiki asked as she continued to look around.

" Oh just a very special friends house." Said Kasumi Happily.

'Hmm I wonder who this special friend could be,… well whoever it is they obviously have a lot of money to spend, these houses are huge.' Nabiki thought.

"We're here." Kasumi finally announced.

Both of her sisters were roused from there thoughts as they looked at the house in front of them. The house was huge, it had a silver gate in front of it and a stone wall all around it. It was three stories high and had beautiful flowers and trees in front of it. As her two sisters looked around the compound Kasumi led them up it, taking in the beautiful sights around them the two young girls never noticed that they had reached the door until Kasumi made a fake cough to get there attention.

"Nabiki, Akane, I would like to reintroduce you to someone very special."

As soon as Kasumi said those words both Akane and Nabiki began to rack their minds for who Kasumi could be showing them. As They racked their brains for who this person could be, Kasumi opened the doors to the house.

Gasp

"N…n…no way… it can't be, i-it's impossible."

They both said as they looked into the house.

----Mean while (back with Ranma)----

_WHAMCRASH_

'S.' Was the thought going through Ranma's mind as he was slammed through a tree by Gouken's punch. It was a testament to all the battles that he had been in with Ryoga that his arms and legs were not broken, and an even greater testament that he was able to get right back up.

'Well, the guy punches hard, heh… with a punch like that maybe he'll be a challenge after all.'

Ranma quickly settled back into a battle stance as his eye's scanned the area for his foe. A blur moved from one tree to the next, to any one else it would have been impossible to see, but to Ranma, whose eye's had been trained since childhood to see such things, it was child's play to spot him.

'Hmm… from the left.' Ranma quickly turned in the direction of his opponent and charged, deciding to go with an old saying that had always stuck in his mind and stayed with him through

fight after fight.

'The best defense is a good offense, heh… ain't that the truth.'

Ranma met his opponent halfway and dodged his left punch by, jumping over it. He proceeded to try and deliver a kick to Goukens face, but Gouken ducked under it and retaliated with a swift uppercut to Ranma's chin flipping him backwards. Ranma however landed on his feet and immediately launched a counter attack, launching multiple punches, feeling a sense of satisfaction as they connected with Gouken. That sense of satisfaction soon turned into pain as Gouken caught the last of his punches and proceeded to toss him through a tree.

"Jeez this guy really is good, guess I'll have to start playing for real.' Ranma thought. Settling into a more offensive stance than before Ranma let Gouken make the move.

'Hmm…so he's beginning to get serious, well I guess I've beaten up on him enough, I should get a real measure of his strength.' Gouken thought, as he ran towards Ranma.

Ranma saw Gouken running towards him, a punch was launched at his head, which Ranma easily dodged, however instead of rushing in to deliver a counter attack Ranma backed away.

Gouken smiled. 'So he's not an idiot.'

'What's his game? He telegraphed that punch so much that even Akane, could've seen it and dodged it.' Ranma wondered.

'Well since he want's me to hit up close, I'll have to hit him at a distance.' Confidant in his planning, Ranma let that feeling flow threw him and empower him, smiling at what he was about to unleash he balled up both of his fists.

"Moko Takabisha!" He shouted. The attack erupted from his hands as a massive ball of ki, and rocketed towards Gouken.

'So he's managed to start using ki, good, but not good enough.' Gouken thought as he held his hand out stretched and began to gather his own ki.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he saw Gouken gather up his ki, something was wrong. This ki was different form the ki that he normally saw used, it seemed to be mixed with something else, something that was similar and yet different. He didn't have the time to continue to ponder it as Gouken had gathered it into a spiraling sphere with a whole in it. It was moderately large, but no where near as large as the moko takabisha.

Ranma smirked as Gouken launched the sphere from his hands. 'Wow the old man must really have some guts, to try and take on a moko takabisha with such a weak attack, man this is going to be fun to watch.' Ranma thought as he saw the moko takabisha collide with Gouken's sphere. Ranma's confidence soon turned to shock, as he saw the moko takabisha get swallowed by the sphere Gouken had launched, which grew larger, as the energy within the sphere spiraled even more.

'What the heck, h…how the hell did he do that, I…I've never seen a technique like that in my life, I… Oh SHT!!' To wrapped up in seeing what Gouken's technique had done to his moko Takabisha he had ignored where the attack was heading and now he was going to pay for that error, in a very painful way, as the technique slammed into him. Pain coursed through him as the attack ground it's way at him, it was painful and felt like a group of a hundred large sharp knives grinding them, all the while being hit in the back again and again as he was launched through the trees.

'N…no way, this guy is ridiculously strong, strong as Herb, maybe even…as strong as saffron… no I need to stop thinking like that I'm just going to psyche myself out, I need to stay calm.' Ranma thought.

'From the left!' Ranma heard the thought in his head, and listening to it on instinct quickly dodged Goukens attack.

'Oh…. This is just what I need, to hear voices in my head while I'm fighting one of the best fights in my life, and damn it's hot here.' Ranma thought, but then he began to take in his surroundings

'Hmm…maybe I can use this to my advantage, yeah I can pull off a HiryuShoten Ha here.' Ranma began to focus his chi to change the temperature around him to a colder level.

'Hmm… he's changing the temperature with his chi, that would have to be the Hiryu Shoten Ha, he told me about, guess I should oblige him and then I'll end this.' Gouken thought smirking.

Rushing towards Ranma, Gouken smirked as he began to prepare a counter attack to Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha. Ranma moved in a spiral around the area, quickly forcing the heated air of the area into a spiral. Smirking confidently as Gouken followed him, Ranma launched corkscrew uppercut sending Gouken, and most of the surrounding area into the sky.

"Heh… you might be strong old man, but Ranma Saotome never loses." Ranma quietly whispered to himself, as he saw Gouken fly into the air.

'Huh…what the ?' Ranma was looking at where Gouken was, it didn't look right, it was sparkling. Ranma's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT THE HELL?" was the only thing Ranma could get out.

_BOOOM_

"Sorry kid but even the best, have to fall like the rest." Gouken smirked as he watched Ranma

twitch unconsciously.

A few minutes later "So did you, get everything set up?"

"Yeah, I left him a note on what to do to honor our deal."

"Good, so did you enjoy the fight."

"Yes actually, I did enjoy fighting with the kid, he's got a lot of potential, not just in martial arts. Well I guess I'll be on my way, oh and by the way be sure to give the kid a chance."

"Don't worry, I will, I will."

Gouken, looked back and smirked, bending over he grabbed a staff, with a snap of his fingers, Goukens form changed. No longer was there an old man, in his place was a young man, he had brown hair and brown eyes, was tall, and lean but had a hint of muscle.

"You're gonna have on hell of a revelation, and one hell of a life, kid, enjoy." Nagi Springfield said as he disappeared in a flash, smirking all the while.

----Meanwhile with Akane---

Leaning on a open window sill Akane looked outside onto the city. Nabiki and Kasumi were talking to their mother. When they had first seen her, She had immediately run up and hugged Nabiki not letting go and crying tears, only letting go when Akane had tapped her on the shoulder and said "Mom…?"

What happened next left a lasting effect on Akane, expecting her mother to hug her she was shocked when her mother had just looked at her with the expression of a dear caught in a cars headlights. After a few seconds the light of recognition sparked in her eyes. "Oh, Akane." She said and quickly hugged Akane, but not as long as Nabiki, and with less sincerity. Akane didn't know how she knew, but she just knew. The knowledge of her mother not being as sincere with her as she was with her two sisters struck something within her leading her to the window sill to think while her mother and her sisters caught up with each other.

'What's wrong with me, I should be happy that she's even alive, but all I feel is this emptiness. Jeez, what the heck is wrong with me, why am I so sad, I've got my mother back, who is supposed to be dead. I mean, I've known people who would give anything to have a person they lost returned to them so why am I so damn sad!' Akane yelled at herself in her thoughts, growing angry at herself as she was unable to answer them. 'Damn it! Why the hell am I even here, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ranma being a jerk, if he hadn't been a jerk then I would not have gotten angry and hit him, and then I wouldn't be in this mess.' She said to herself as she convinced herself that Ranma was the cause of this problem. 'Damn it I'm going to find that jerk and give him a piece of my mind!' Standing up in a huff Akane started angrily her eyes looking for what she was convinced was the source of her misery, instead however her eyes landed on her sisters and her mother. At the sight of her mother and her sisters chatting happily, enjoying each others company, genuinely happy, Akane's temper performed a miracle it cooled down, allowing Akane to think rationally.

'Oh who am I kidding, even if Ranma hadn't made me angry or had been there I'd still be here, after all when a request comes from Kasumi, it's not like you can refuse it. Although it would be easier if he were here, then at least I could have some one to talk to. Jeez I can't even remember why I was angry at him in the first place. Hmm it's funny Ranma has always helped me out and made me feel better when I was down. Heh if he was like that more often then maybe this engagement would actually workout. Maybe…maybe…I did overreact, maybe I should say I'm sorry.' Looking out the window as she continued to muse Akane saw the familiar form of a man with a yellow, and black, bandana. 'Humph… Ryoga's back, guess I'll have to beat him up in my sleep again, maybe he and Ranma won't fight this time, and maybe they'll finally confess about Ryoga being P-chan.'

"Hey Akane, come over here, mom wants to tell us something." Nabiki called out to her. Leaving the window Akane smiled completely oblivious to the changes coming into her life.

----Mean while (where ever Tenchi lives at)----

"So today's the day right." Tenchi says.

"Yep today, your cousin's going to be coming back home." Washu say's happily, as she types and presses buttons on her computer.

The entire household had gathered into Washu's laboratory.

"So just what are we doing again ?" Ryoko asked.

"Ugh… did you not just listen to Washu, she just said that we're brining lord Tenchi's cousin back." Ayeka said exasperated.

"Yeah…yeah, so, Tenchi, what's the deal with this cousin of yours ?" Ryoko asked curious.

"Oh well, you see, when my cousin was young his dad had decided to train him in his family's martial arts. So after signing this contract with his mom, my cousin and his dad, began to travel around learning new martial arts. Unfortunately as my cousin told me when I talked to him his dad was the biggest idiot in the universe." Tenchi told them.

" Wow did he really call his dad an idiot, I always thought that a dad was supposed to be smart." Mihoshi said.

"Well he didn't say that exactly…" Tenchi said sheepishly.

"Oh well then what did he say ?" Mihoshi asked curious.

"Well…let's just say that it definitely is not for young children's ears." Tenchi answered.

"Well let's just forget about what he called his father, lord Tenchi could you please continue your tale." Ayeka said.

"Well as they traveled around, his dad had him learn a ton of martial arts, of course on the way he made a lot of friends, unfortunately he always had to leave them. Eventually he happened to find out that his dad was constantly using him as a bargaining chip and engaging him to multiple women, his dad even engaged him to triplets, from what he told me. Well eventually he found that his dad was going to teach him a forbidden technique called the cat fist. I don't know the whole deal but from what he told me when he found out he decided to bolt, and while he was running he ran into this strange girl, he told her his story, and she decided that he deserved better and sent him to a place where he could really get some training, or well that's what he told me." Tenchi said as he finished his story.

"And so now were bringing him back ?" Mihoshi asked.

"Yes, yes, now be quiet and sit down, I'm about to bring him back." Washu said harshly, really not wanting Mihoshi to do to much especially when there were some really precious equipment in the room.

"So now with out further ado, Here We Go." Washu says as she presses the button.

Flash

A blinding light filled the room, as the light died down everyone saw a black dot begin to form, three sparkling rings formed around the sphere rotating and flipping around it. Bolts of electricity shot from the sphere into the rings as the sphere grew larger changing color from black to a shining white. The rings around the sphere rotated faster as the electricity arced and shook more and more violently. A dark shadow appeared on the sphere, as a large figure stepped out of the sphere.

"Wow… so this is your lab Washu, gotta say it's a lot larger than I thought it was." The figure said.

"Wow, Ranma it's nice to finally see you in the flesh." Tenchi said as he greeted his cousin.

"Yeah it's nice to see you to cus, but could you call me Ran, it just sounds better to me you know." Ran said.

"So what have you been doing anyway?" Mihoshi asked, curious about Ran.

"Oh nothing much, I just usually trained, fought, won a tournament, fought off a super villain… ya know that kind of thing." Ran told them.

Yosho chuckled quietly. "So it does run in the family." He said quietly to himself, as everyone left the room talking excitedly to each other.

"Ya know, you didn't tell him about the person impersonating him, the other Ranma." Washu said as they were alone.

"Well some things you just got to find out for yourself. Besides he does kind of owe that person one, I mean you've seen the kind of life he would have lived if it wasn't for that person and her older sister." Yosho said.

"Yeah, but when they meet, there's going to be nonstop chaos. Especially when you consider the impersonators state of sanity." Washu said.

"Well, just think of it like this, it'll be and excellent research opportunity. Just think beings that outclass even the chosin. I'm surprised that you never told Tokimi or Tsunami." Yosho said a light smirk on his face.

"Well… this is more of my thing, and besides those two have their eyes set on Tenchi, and besides I don't think they have the necessary…hmm… how do I put it, stability, will and curiosity to stay with that kid, and all her friends, especially when you take into account their sanity, along with that kids." Washu explained.

"Hmm…well I guess we'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show then, won't we." Yosho said, his smirk transforming into a smile.

"That we will, that we will." Washu answered.

Looking at the screen, an image of girl was shown, she was laying unconscious next to a fire, with a twig clutched tightly in her hand.

------scene change----

Ranma woke up. "Oh god…what the hell was that ?" He said to no one in particular. Standing up he looked around. All he could see was darkness. "Ok what the hell… where the hell am I?" He said. "HELLOO!!!" He yelled out, getting no response. "Grrreeaat…just great…well I guess this isn't the worst thing that's happened to me." He said exasperatedly.

"Ranma."

"Huh… who's there, who said that ?" Ranma said bolting upward looking around, his eyes straining to see if there was a figure in the darkness.

"It was me Ranma."

"Yeah and where are you who are you?" Ranma questioned the voice.

"Well as to where am I, I'm right here and, well as to who I am, well…I'm you, and we seriously need to talk."

_-----End Chapter----- _

_Sonic:_Well boys and girls here's the first chapter, of what the author likes to think of as a train wreck fic.

_Knuckles:_ What the hell are you talking about?

_Shadow:_Ugh… It means that the author has deluded himself into believing that if he writes bad enough people will read, due to the fact that their in shock that a person can write so badly that they keep reading, like a train wreck, where you want to stop reading but can't, still doesn't change the fact that this is a piece of crap.

_Sonic:_ Yeah, yeah, what ever, its still an accomplishment that the author wrote something like this. I mean, I've seen the first version of this, and that was crap man. Well any way, See yah next time boys and girls. I gotta jet.

_Knuckles:_He did not just say that.

_Shadow:_Yes, yes he did. God I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonic:_ Yo every body, Sonic here again, along with Knuckles and Shadow.

_Knuckles:_Hey.

_Shadow:_Whatever.

_Sonic:_ Well everyone, here we are at the second chapter, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with us.

_Shadow:_ Congratulations, you have the ability to read through crap.

_Sonic:_Hey! It's not crap, personally I think it would be awesome if it got a really cool intro like that one thing does.

_Shadow:_Hmm… well I have to admit they do good intros.

_Knuckles:_Well lets get this over with. Disclaimer The Author does not own any of these properties, they belong to their respective owners, and I'd like to thank you guys for joining me in this torture, well anyway lets get this over with.

_Shadow:_And hopefully there will be some humor in this.

_Chapter 2:_ _Wha?_

"Un huuh… Yeah sure… you're me…" humph "Well, I always thought I'd developed an immunity to insanity, or that the tomboy's cooking would be the kick starter for me imagining things and hearing voices." Ranma said.

_Sigh_"While your current level of sanity and intelligence is debatable, I can tell you one thing …I…AM…REAL!!" The voice said ending in a shout.

"Ok, ok, you're real, I get it." 'Note to self do not piss off imaginary voices.' was Ranma's response.

"I Heard that!!" The voice said angrily.

"What the ?!? How the heck could you hear that I didn't even say anything, and you're just a fake voice." Ranma said in shock.

"Ugh…How many times do I have to say this, First I am not Fake! And secondly I'm you!" The voice said angrily.

"Yeah sure you are. That mind reading trick was nice but it doesn't prove anything ya fake!" Ranma yelled out.

"Oh so you want proof, fine then I show you proof." The voice yelled back.

Ranma saw a stone wall erupt from the ground.

"Oh so all your going to do is just pull a stone wall out of the ground, real impressive-omf!" Was all that Ranma could say as he ran into the wall.

"Oook… that was weird." Ranma said dazed. "But it still doesn't prove anything!"

"Ok, fine then, how about this." The voice said evilly.

Ranma saw his hand rise of its own accord. "Huh… is this your best… this is so-ugh!"

Ranma said as his fist plunged it self into his stomach. "What th-Ahh" Ranma's other fist proceeded to sock him right in the face. "Ok this is- Ugh-Ahh-Gack-Umf-Oof- Why- Can't-I-Stop-Hitting- My - Self- Graah."

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, hah, hah, hah, hah." The voice laughed as Ranma continued to hit himself.

"All right that's enough!!" Ranma yelled. "If your so powerful and aren't an illusion then how about you get down here and prove it!"

"Sure, just one thing first." The voice said smugly.

Hmf "What ?!" Ranma said angrily.

"This." The voice said as Ranma hit himself once more.

"Oh… tha…that's just… low." Ranma said, as he fell down.

_-------Scene Change------_

Akane soaked in the warm waters of the furo her mind still going over what her mother had told them.

--------_Earlier_------

"So mom what did you want to tell us ?" Nabiki asked.

"Well what I'm about to tell you is very important, it's something that Kasumi knows about." She said.

'Hunh, Kasumi's known about it all this time and hasn't told us. Hmm… now this is something I gotta know, heh… maybe I'll be able to make some money off this little secret.' Nabiki thought as Akane simply sat there in wonder.

Taking a deep breath their mother opened her mouth and spoke. "You aren't human."

"Wha?" Nabiki and Akane said at the same time completely taken aback.

"Umm… could you run that by me again, I'm not sure I heard that right" Nabiki said incredulously.

"Yeah, Umm… is this a joke ?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"I a sure you two, this is not a joke." Kasumi said calmly.

"Ok… lets say we believe, if were not human, what are we then, aliens, mutants, monsters, what ?" Nabiki asked.

"You aren't any of those things, you're … well your…" Their Mother paused.

"Come on, say it mom, it's okay." Akane said.

"Well … umm…" Their mother continued to pause.

"Mother it is okay, they are old enough." Kasumi encouraged her.

Looking at Kasumi, their mother gained strength and said to them. "Your Kami."

"What ?!?" Both Akane and Kasumi said.

"Well not exactly Gods but, but you are god like beings." Their mother said, but noticed that neither of them were listening anymore.

"Hey mom why don't you spend the night with us, and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there ok." She said.

"Ok see you soon." Kasumi said.

_-----Present-------_

'Goddess.' The word ran through Akane's mind as she soaked in the furo's warm waters.

'I'm a freaking Goddess, I… I can't believe it, I'm a Goddess. Heh, I can't wait to rub it in Ranma's and the others faces. This is so awesome.' Akane thought excitedly. 'Ooh I wonder what I'll be able to do' Images of her self flying pulling off complex martial arts techniques, fighting off strong opponents while Ranma looked on in jealousy. She stood up and stepped out of the furo. "Yeah it'll be awesome" She said out loud, as she imagined fighting an imaginary opponent. Akane launched a couple of punches as the imaginary opponent forgetting where she was.

_Splash_

Akane promptly slipped on a bar of soap and fell back into the furo.

_--------Scene Change--------_

Ranma woke. "God damn cheap shot, can't believe that stupid spirit would actually sink that low."

"So your finally awake."

Ranma got up immediately and looked around. "Ok you stupid voice, get down here so we can settle this." Ranma yelled out in anger. The feeling of two taps on his shoulder immediately made him turn around. "Ok are ya ready to settl-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the spirit that claimed it was him. "Ok… now I'm sure you're a spirit cause that sure as hell ain't me, hell you don't even look like my girl side." Looking at her it was quite clear that she didn't look anything like his curse. "I mean you're to tall, hair color's completely wrong, and I thought a persons eyes were supposed to have the same color." Ranma said as he listed off the differences between the so called spirit and his curse form.

"Ugh… is that all ?" She said quickly getting sick of Ranma listing the ways she was not his curse. "And there is no way those things are real." He said, once again saying the wrong thing.

_WHAM_

"OWW! What the heck was that for ?" Ranma yelled at her.

"That was for being an jerk, and seriously do you ever think before you talk, jeez, I can't believe I turned into such a giant idiot." She said exasperatedly.

"And what's wrong with what I said ?" Ranma asked rubbing his cheek, 'Jeez she's more of a violent tomboy than Akane, and she punches harder.'

"Ok first of all." She said as she walked strait up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

_WHAM_

"What the heck did you do that for, didn't you already hit me, you stupid tomboy."

Sigh. "I guess insulting people like that is the only way you can really make yourself feel better about your lack of intelligence and tact." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, did … you … just … call me an… idiot ?" Ranma asked, not sure as to how to respond to what he felt was an insult.

"No, I called you a martial artist whose father decided not to work a little harder so that along with excellent martial arts skills, his student could have decent intellect and some social skills." She said rolling her eyes.

"And that means what ?" Ranma asked still not sure if he was insulted, but pretty sure he had been.

"Yes Ranma I did call you an idiot." She said, completely annoyed by the fact that Ranma, was this slow, when it came to things other than martial arts. While Ranma had immediately began to glare, after she had confirmed she had called him an idiot.

"Ok so if you're through insulting me with how stupid you think I am, then could you kindly, get the heck out!!" Ranma said, completely fed up with her.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving, just because you want me to." She said, a smug smile on her face.

"Humph, why not, it is my mind after all." Ranma said angrily.

"Heh… That's where your wrong, it's my mind, and you are a part of me, not me being a part of you." She replied smirking.

Tch "Like I'm going to believe that." Ranma said.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it, it still doesn't change the fact that it's the truth." She said, her arms crossed and eyes closed, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well…" Grrr. " Well, just get the heck out!" Ranma yelled, he had nothing to come back at her with so he was hoping that would get her out of his mind.

"Heh, I guess your mind must be tired out, I think I'll let you have some rest now, I'll wake you up when I feel like it, nighty night." She said, smirking.

"Hey! If you think I'm going to-" Ranma began to say as he fell down to the floor, completely asleep.

_-------Scene Change------- _

Around a burned out camp fire, a figure began to stir.

"Mmm… It feels so good to be in control of my body again." She said as she got up and stretched her arms and legs. Looking around she took in the sight of the forest. 'Hmm… what to do, what to do?' She wondered as she began to walk around. 'Hmm… maybe I should go somewhere, get something to eat, let's see Akane hit me from over that direction so a city should be in that direction.' Hopping up into a tree she began to jump from branch to branch. 'Heh… while he may not have done much for me, I do have to admit he certainly kept my body in shape.' Speeding up her jumps, the figure soon disappeared into the forest.

_-------Scene Change-------_

Akane yawned as she began to wake up. Groggily she got up, and got dressed in her jogging clothes and was soon doing her daily routine, allowing her mind to process the information she had received. Yesterday her mother had come back from the dead, her mother who had been dead for over ten years had come back from the dead, and had told her that she and her sisters were not human, they were goddesses.

'Man I'm glad Ranma isn't here right now, the last thing I need to deal with is him and his fiancées, or his rivals, although maybe I was a little bit hard on Ryoga, he ran away the moment I let him out, hmm… no. Still this whole thing about being goddess is still kinda unreal, I mean sure weird stuff does happen here but me being a goddess is sorta out there. I wonder what Ranma will say about this, heh he'd probably say something like … 'So you're a tomboy goddess now?' jeez I really wish I could talk about this. Oh I'm home.'

Stepping inside Akane called out. "Hey everyone I'm back." She got no reply. 'Huh… where is everyone' She wondered, her question was soon answered as she heard three voices chatting excitedly.

Walking to the foyer Akane stopped in the doorway as she saw her sisters and her mother talking. Looking at their faces she caught sight of Nabiki's face, on it though was some thing she thought she would never have seen, a look of pure surprise and shock, not the mock shock or surprise she saw on her sisters face when someone confronted her about one of her money making schemes, but pure true surprise and shock.

Immediately knowing that this was something she had to find out about Akane spoke up. "Hey I'm back." She said gaining the attention of everyone.

"Oh, Akane your back." Her mother said, a feeling of uneasiness to wrap around Akane. She couldn't put her finger on it but her mother sounded as though she was sad at her return, and her greeting sounded as though it was being forced. However this feeling was lost as Kasumi spoke to her.

"Akane it's good that you're here, we were just discussing some important things from yesterday." Kasumi said calmly.

"You mean when you told us that we were goddess, right ?" Akane asked.

"Yes Akane it's about that, you see, as we were telling Nabiki, since you are goddess you need to meet with a certain person, so that he can evaluate you." Kasumi said.

"What who would we have to meet ? I mean who could be more powerful than a goddess ?" Akane asked incredulously.

"Simple the almighty, also known as Kami-Sama, Akane." Kasumi said.

"K-K-K…K-Kami-Sama, you're not talking about the Kami-sama, right, the Ruler of the universe, right ? " Akane asked. 'This is way to much, I mean I just found out yesterday that I was a goddess, and now I'm going to meet the almighty, the most powerful person in the universe, th-this is just way to much.' Akane thought as her head began to spin.

"Yes, Akane, you and Nabiki have a meeting with Kami-Sama, at five in the afternoon today." Kasumi said, as though it happened everyday.

Akane now new why Nabiki was so shocked and surprised, going to meet Kami-sama was a very big event in a persons life, it could easily cause a person to go into shock or faint. 'Huh why is everything going dark ?' Was Akane's last thought as she fainted.

_-------Scene Change------_

YAWN

Stretching a figure took in the sights around her. She was here in the city now, and Ranma was still asleep in her mind, unfortunately one of the setbacks of having that part of her be asleep in her mind was that she had no one to talk to. She looked around. 'Hmm… I wonder where I am, Ranma's never been to this ward before. Man I need a place to think.'

Walking around She spotted a ramen shop. She immediately felt a shiver and a desire to get as far away from that place as possible, as she remembered all the trouble that had happened to a part of her because of three obsessed amazons. Calming herself down she looked at the sign and read it.

Leviathan's Cafe: quick hot food at affordable prices.

Sighing in relief the figure walked into the café, and found an empty table. Looking at the menu, she decided to order the soup of the day. Reclining in her seat, She let out a breath of relief. 'Hmm… what am I gonna do, I have enough money for the food but I don't have money for a place to stay, jeez what am I gonna do. Hmm… I guess I could always go back to the tendo dojo but… do I really want to live with those lunatics anymore ? They do have their good sides, but if I do that I'm gonna have to explain so much crap, and with the way they understand crap, they'll think I'm just an evil spirit that's possessed their precious Ranma, heh… that would be funny, me possessing myself. Although I guess I could solve that problem just by telling the truth, when Ranma is absorbed back into me, although, there might be another way. However that still doesn't change the fact that I need a place to stay, hmm… lets see, my choices are either, the dojo, a campsite, or I could try that temple that I saw on my way here, hmm… the temple is probably my best bet, besides, I might find something I want to learn. Oh, my soups here.' Taking her chopsticks the figure soon devoured her meal, and took off, quickly dashing through the streets, the figure soon left the city heading towards the forest she had just come from.

Dashing through the trees quickly the figure's trained eyes soon spotted the temple, and made her way to it. 'Yeah, this is the place, heh, wonder what's in here, well whatever it is maybe it'll be fun.' Walking into the temple the figure let her eye's wander. She took in the walls and the floor, noticing that they were kept up very well. There wasn't a single hole in the walls, although there were some papers on the wall, while the floor was nearly spotless. 'Hmm… someone's definitely living here, heh maybe they'll give me a good fight.' Continuing to walk around the temple the figures danger sense immediately went off.

Jumping backwards immediately she narrowly managed to avoid the attack. Quickly shifting into a battle stance the figure stared at her opponent. "Wow, I'm surprised an old man like you is the only person staying here, I thought there would have been more people here, especially to keep this place so clean." She said smirking.

"What makes, you so sure I'm alone ?" The old man asked, standing up.

"Oh simple, your aurora is the only one active, and then there were the sensing tags that you left on the wall, you probably wouldn't have needed so many of them if there had been more people around here." She said smirking.

"Hmm…oh well, guess I'll just have to make sure to hide the tags in better places next time, now young lady, tell me why you're here." The old man said, calmly dropping his battle stance.

"Huh, well I'm here to see if there were some things that might be interesting for me to learn." The figure said.

"Hmm… is that all." The old man said, staring intently at her, saying nothing following her moments. His staring soon unnerved the figure.

"Umm… Ok, could you stop staring, it's kind of creepy." She said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to decide if I should let you stay here." He said, cupping his chin.

"Hmph, well if your going to try and eject me, you better be ready for a fight, now that I've looked around, I've seen a lot of things that I like, so I plan on staying." She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, calm down, calm down, ok. It's fine for you to stay here…heh… I also know that you noticed the scrolls in the other rooms, it's fine for you to look at them, after all this temple was created to pass on knowledge, so yeah any I gotta get going, I'm currently in an auction." The old man said starting to walk down the hall.

"Huh, where the hell can you have an auction in this temple." She asked, dumbfounded.

"Internet." The old man yelled back to her. "Oh, and by the way, my names Geo."

"Wow, who would have thought." She said. Turning around she spotted a door, opening it she smiled at her luck. 'First door I try leads to the scroll room, perfect.' Walking up to a cache of scrolls, she took one out and quickly began reading.

_--------Scene Change--------_

Akane ran for her life. An explosion narrowly missing her told her that she needed to run faster. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' Ran through her head as she continued running. 'Damnit, Ranma, where are you, I need you!' She screamed in her head. An explosion barely missed her and launched her up into the air.

WHAM

Akane felt the impact of the wall as she slammed into it. Managing to pull herself off of the wall she fell down to the ground and landed on her back with a hard thud. Pushing herself up Akane looked at the her pursuer, hovering in the air.

"Call me a pervert, huh! Well I'll show you, I was even ready to apologize. Do you know how often I apologize. Only once every ten century's, do you know how lucky you were, but your just a stupid b!tch so get ready, your about to find out why I'm called Alexander the thunder god!"

His words reminded her of how she got into this predicament in the first place.

_--------A little bit earlier---------_

"AAAAH! UHF!"

Akane felt nothing but pain as she fell to the ground. Getting up she slowly looked around. The landscape around her was nothing like she had expected it to be. Where she thought that there would be nothing but light blue skies, with soft sloping hills, covered with beautiful flowers and trees, there was nothing but a dusty bronze red sky. There were jagged mountains, and dead grass, the only thing she could take solace in was that the trees at least looked normal.

"Nabiki!!!" Akane shouted. Looking around she saw no sign of her sister. The jagged landscape and the echo of her voice were her only company.

"Crap, what do I do?" Akane asked herself. She was stuck in a new location, without any explanation, there wasn't any time for relaxation. 'Dammit, what the hell am I supposed to do?' continued to wonder about. 'Geez, Ranma where the hell are you when I need you?' She wondered, looking up into the sky. "Crap, it's gotten late so much faster." Looking into the distance, she saw a soft glow. 'Well guess that's where I need to go.' She thought, and started walking.

DING

The bell on top of the door rang as Akane entered the diner. Looking around her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. The diner was full of patrons but not the kind she was expecting. The diner was filled with zombies, monsters, succubus, along with a with normal people. Akane was as nervous as she had ever been as she looked all around her, she began to walk up to the counter. Walking towards the counter Akane bumped into a young man. Akane in her nervousness easily lost her footing sending both of them down with a crash.

As she laid there on top of the young man, who was beginning to get up and had to touch certain parts of her, her eyes went wide, however the fear and nervousness had disappeared, they had been quickly replaced with anger. 'How dare her do this her.' Ran through her thoughts as she quickly got up. She was bristling with anger as he got up. 'How dare this pervert touch her she was going to teach him a lesson.' "Hey! Listen I know that your probably pissing your pants in fear of me, but today I'm in a good mood so I guess I'll-" He wasn't able to finish that sentence however, as Akane deciding this lesson should be personal, forwent summoning her mallet, and in one fluid motion fueled by anger cocked back her arm, punched him straight in the jaw.

A wave of self-righteousness washed over Akane, as she was content with the punishment she had exacted on the pervert.

WHAM

Akane felt the wind rush out of her as she was blasted out of the diner by the man she had just exacted punishment on. Landing on her back, she painfully stood back up. Looking in front of her she felt the color drain from her face. Standing in front of her was the person she had just punched through a wall, and the etched on his face was a look of unbridled anger.

"What do you think you're do-" Akane was never able to get the rest of her question as she was blasted again by the man. Slamming into the wall, she stood up painfully and looked at her assailant once more. The pain from being hit twice by him easily told Akane that she was not anywhere close to his league. Looking around she saw that a number of the patrons had filed out to watch the fight that they were sure was going to happen. Looking back up at the man that was going to make sure she died, Akane looked around in desperation she cried out. "Hey, isn't somebody going to help me?!?!"

All of the patrons looked at each other, then to Akane's shock they all burst into laughter.

'Oh god, I am so screwed.' The thought ran through her head as she saw everyone laughing, anger filling her as she looked upward she saw him preparing a massive blast.

BOOM

Akane was running before she even knew what she was doing, her anger was completely gone replaced by a desire to continue to live. Blast after blast followed her as she ran, barely missing her each time. 'Dammit Ranma where are you?!?' She screamed inside her head as she ran darting a glace behind her she slowed down for a fraction of a second, however that fraction of a second was all that was needed as she was hit dead on by her pursuer's blast of fury.

_---------Present---------_

Akane watched as he raised his arm up above him as sphere of electricity formed. Bolts of electric energy arced out from its massive size destroying any thing they hit. Barely managing to stand up Akane looked at the sphere and what was surely to be her death.

As he launched the sphere at her time seemed to slow down as her mind ran through important events in her life in reverse. She soon came to a memory that she was not sure was her own. In it she saw three little girls, all of them seemed to have a carefree air about them. However two of them she felt closer to than the other. One had a bit of a cocky grin on her face that she had seen somewhere before but could not put her finger on it. The other one she felt even closer to than the one with that cocky grin, had a bit of an confidant smirk on her face, a little anger could be seen in her face, but it seemed to be there just for facial purpose rather than any actual anger. The third one had a curious smile on her face, but seemed to have very little idea of what was going on.

"Come on let's use that trick we learned." Cocky said

"Why?" Curious said.

"Because it's fun." Confidant said.

"Oh so where are we going?" Curious asked.

"Where ever we want." Cocky said.

"So are we ready?" Confidant asked.

"Yeah, but how do we do it again?" Curious asked.

"Easy, just say your safety word, when we get more control of our powers we won't need a safety word." Cocky answered.

"So are you to ready?" Confidant asked.

"Ready." Cocky said.

"Ready." Curious said

And as Confidant spoke those words Akane found herself speaking them as well.

"Twilight Transmission!"

-----------------_Scene Change_---------------

"Wakey, wakey."

"Ugrh" Ranma groaned as he began to wake up. 'Man what the hell happened?' He asked no one in particular, unfortunately for him someone decided to answer.

"Oh, nothing I just got bored learning so many new techniques."

"Huh!" Ranma turned around and saw the girl from earlier looking right at him.

"YOU!" Ranma yelled, and immediately jumped at her his fist ready to attack. However before he could land a punch on his opponent he found himself sprawled out on the ground his opponent sitting calmly on top of his back giving him a cocky smirk.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." She said to him.

"What the hell do you want !?!" Ranma asked vehemently, a look of anger on his face.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talk to you." She said smugly.

"Oh well that's just fine, now get the hell out!!" Ranma replied viciously.

"Ugh… do we have to go through this again, I mean I can't be this thick headed can I ?"

She said curiously.

"Grrrr." Was the only response that Ranma could reply with.

"Hmm… Well if you won't attack me again I let you up, ok ?" She asked Ranma, she did not get an answer.

"You know I can just as easily do one of two things, do you wanna know ?" She asked Ranma once again didn't respond to her.

"Well the first one is…" She said with a cocky smirk on her face " I put you back to sleep, while the second one is… well lets just say you don't want to know what the second one is, but lets just say it's way worse than the first so which one do you want ?"

'Great, this stupid… thing is gonna do something to me again, hmm… I need to trick her, first things first I need to get out from under her.' Ranma thought.

" Wow it's a great thing I can read you like a book isn't it." She said a knowing smile on her face.

'Dammit, I forgot this thing can read thoughts, well if you can read thoughts then read this I won't attack you.' Ranma thought.

"Okay good." She said getting off of him.

Standing up Ranma looked at her for a few moments, wringing his hands. As soon as he stopped wringing them Ranma launched into another attack, smirking at his intelligence, 'I never said how long I wouldn't attack her.'

In one quick fluid motion, she took a step backwards as he flung his fist forward, bent backwards a little, and grabbed his out stretched fist, bringing it downward she flipped him over causing him to land on his back. With a knowing smirk on her face she looked down at him. "You didn't actually think I was stupid enough to fall for something like that now, did you."

"Well I could always hope, especially since I really don't want you in my head." Ranma said angrily.

"Ugh… do we have to go through this again, I already told you your apart of me, and this is my mind not yours." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah then why do I look like me instead of you, you stupid spirit ?" Ranma said.

"Simple, because I like you that way, but if you want me change your appearance well…."

"See you can't do it can you." Ranma said, standing up. 'Huh, what was that jiggle.'

Looking downward Ranma saw that he had been changed into his cursed form.

"What the ?!?" Ranma jumped back. "But… but… but I didn't even think about it, and there… there… there wasn't even any water, besides this all in my mind."

"Umm… maybe that's because this is my mind, you stupid idiot." She said. However as she looked at him she saw that Ranma was not paying attention to her as, Ranma-chan currently had her eyes closed and continuously said "I'm male, I'm uncursed…"

Quickly becoming fed up with Ranma-chan's actions she decided to stop them. "You know, I could have made you look much different."

Ranma-chan's attention immediately snapped towards her. "Ugh will you shut up!! This is all your fault." Ranma-chan said, but then noticed that she wasn't as short, looking down at herself Ranma found that she was now her opponent's twin.

"Argh… quit doing that!" Ranma screamed at her twin.

Her twin sighed tiredly. "You know what, I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep."

And with that disappeared.

"Hey, get back-"

-----------------_Scene Change_-------------------

"Here!" Ranma said as his arm lunged out to grab her, however no one was there. Looking around he saw that he was now in room with a large amount of scrolls.

"Dammit! I missed her." Ranma cursed. 'Hey wait a minute, I'm not in that weird place anymore, yes!' Ranma jumped up 'Hunh, wait that… that didn't feel right, oh please no…' Looking downward at … his… body Ranma found proof that his fears were grounded. "Crap… crap… crap… I need to find a mirror." Running out of the room Ranma looked at the hallway with multiple doors on each side. "Crap, where the hell is a mirror!" He shouted, and surprisingly got an answer.

"There's one in the bathroom second door on your left now be quiet."

Deciding not to question his good luck, Ranma quickly took the advice and ran to the bathroom. Closing his eyes as he stopped in front of the mirror, turning to face the mirror his eyes still closed Ranma prepared himself for what he was sure he was going to find. Slowly opening one eye, both of Ranma eyes shot open, the image in the mirror was not his normal one, or the cursed one that he had grudgingly come to accept, no it was the image of something that had quickly jumped up his list of people to dislike, not as high as the old freak, but not that low either.

"Dammit" Ranma cursed. 'Ok, clam down, there has to be a way to beat this, after all there's a way to beat that damned curse.' Gently grabbing … his head, Ranma leaned back against the sink, his brow furrowed in concentration. After a few moments he sighed in exasperation, he could come up with no ideas except one. "Well hopefully this will act just like the damn curse."

Turning on the hot water facet Ranma grabbed a cup from the side of the sink, letting it fill up to an acceptable amount. Once through he took the cup and took a deep breath, dumping it over himself, Ranma looked downward at himself, there was no change. 'Dammit, maybe… maybe it wasn't hot enough, or… or… or maybe I need more.' Looking behind himself Ranma quickly found the furo, and filled it with hot water. After fifteen minutes he decided that the water was hot enough. Jumping in he stayed under water for a full three minutes before coming up for air.

He knew that the water was boiling hot but thanks to the phoenix pill all he felt was nice warm slightly higher than body temperature water.

'Dammit, it didn't work…' was the thought that ran through Ranma's head as he contemplated the failure of his best shot, 'Now what was he going to do ?' was the question that planted it's self in his mind. 'Let's see I could go back to the dojo, the old ghoul might have an idea of how to cure me, but… I don't even know where to go? And then there's the problem of that stupid spirit taking over me again and… dammit, she seems a lot like Nabiki, she'll probably have a way to screw me over and come out on top. Then there's my luck, if I go back right now something will happen to make thing even worse.'

WHAM

"DAMMIT!!!" Ranma shouted as he ran over the available options in his head. "I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. Ugh. Why is my life always like this!"

WHAM "IT'S" WHAM "NOT" WHAM "FAIR!!!!" Ranma shouted, punching into the wall again and again, with enough force to shake the walls.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, I don't mind you training here, but don't destroy the Temple!!" Geo said.

"Well excuse me, but you probably wouldn't be to happy if you were taken over by an evil spirit, that's probably going to make your crappy life even crappier, now would you." Ranma said angrily.

"Hunh, when did that happen, I didn't sense any evil spirits in your body when I talked to you before." Geo said.

"Crap she can hide herself that well, great now she's definitely dangerous." Ranma said to himself.

Geo looked at the teenager that had just gotten through putting three wholes in his wall with her fist. When she had first came he thought of her an ok person, who wouldn't' cause him to much trouble, now though he was thinking that maybe he had been to quick to accept her, after all he could sense no evil spirits with in her, and her sudden switch in personality is a bit disconcerting but… then again even he had to admit that there were spirits which were very good at concealing themselves, and looking at her, he could tell that if she was possessed by an evil spirit he better do something, after all those techniques could really cause some trouble.

Geo's mind considered all of that and came up with one solution, taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Listen kid. While I doubt you actually have an evil spirit, there is a way we can check and get rid of it if there is one."

"What you have a way of getting rid of this stupid spirit ?!?" Ranma said quickly grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"Yeah, after all this is a temple, just give me a few minutes to get things together." 'Holy crap, she's strong, jeez it's a good thing that I didn't fight her before, I wouldn't have been able to take her.'

"Well you see…" Geo began as he explained to a very interested Ranma about how he could remove foreign spirits, or things close to them form a person.

------------_Scene Change_--------------

"Haaaah" Nabiki sighed relaxed on her bed. She had gotten back from her meeting with… the big guy. "Why in the world did he ask me to think of him like that, maybe it's his sense of humor." Nabiki shuddered as she contemplated what could possibly make him smile like that. "Jeez, his smile really creeped me out, dammit, why couldn't he just say something like, stop being so greedy, give to charity, stop black mailing people. Nooo he had to say keep an eye on those two. The only two he could be mentioning are Ranma and Akane. I really don't want to think about who else he could mean. And of course Ranma would be a part of this to, hmm, sometimes it's kind of funny, things don't really seem to happen with out those two somehow being involved. Hmmm, keep an eye on those two huh, jeez this is giving me a really bad feeling, after all with those two, anything's possible. Well hopefully I'll be able to get some laughs out of this.'

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" WHAM!

'Hmm sounds like my dear little sister is back. I wonder what she was told.' Getting up she headed down the stairs and soon found her little sister sitting down breathing hard.

"Heh… what happened, did you get into a real fight." Nabiki said jokingly.

"Ya know something Nabiki, I've nearly been killed today, and had no help, so excuse me if I'm not in a good mood!" Akane said angrily, and quickly headed towards her room.

"Jeez, is she angry, heh she must not have liked what the big guy told her huh, sis." Nabiki said.

"Oh my, I hope not." Kasumi said.

Flap.

"Huh, hey girls, what's this?" Their mother asked as she walked into the room a piece of paper that was on the table.

"Oh, hey mom, what's what? " Nabiki asked.

"This piece of… hey this has Kami-sama's seal on it!" Their mother said.

"What !?" They both asked in shock.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Let me see it." Nabiki said taking the paper out of her mother's hands.

Reading it quickly Nabiki's eye's widened.

"What does it say Nabiki ?" Kasumi asked.

"Well according to this, Akane has been assigned to be an omni-detective, and she's to be trained, her trainer's going to be here in one week." Nabiki said.

"Wow, that's good for her then, isn't it." Kasumi said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sis, it means that Akane is getting a really important assignment, heh, I'm even jealous." Nabiki said quickly. I'm gonna go take a bath right now." She said leaving the room. As she started up the stairs however her face began to darken. 'Great, just great Akane, you just had to be assigned to the most dangerous and suicidal job ever." Her face continued to darken as she thought about how often the supernatural included Ranma. "Then there's fact that Ranma's inevitably going to be involved, and with our luck Ranma will probably turn out to be a demon or something just as dangerous." Suddenly it clicked for her, why he was smiling. "Great, I'm supposed keep an eye on them, that mean's I'm supposed to follow them… crap I hate to say it but if my guess is correct I might be better off taking some lessons from whoever's going to train Akane. Thanks a lot big guy." She said exasperatedly knowing that a very bumpy, and probably profitless time was coming.

_----------------Scene Change ---------------_

Ranma looked around, the room was large and had a very intricate design on the floor, in the center was a circle with a symbol in it.

"Ok, you'll need to stand in the center on the symbol ok." Geo said.

"Ok, why?" Ranma asked him back, something in the back of his head was bothering him, and making him feel edgy. 'Jeez why am I so worried, this is going to get rid of that stupid spirit and bring me back to normal.' As he thought of what normal meant for him his face began to darken. 'Well that normal is better than what's going to happen if I go back to the dojo right now, there's no telling when that thing will wake up or how far away I am from the dojo right now, and when every one else finds out I'm going to be in so much trouble. Besides this is the first bit of good-' Ranma stopped cold as he thought about it this was good luck, and good luck with him usually meant that there was some bad things ahead for him. 'Crap why didn't I see this… calm down Ranma you're getting paranoid again, nothing to bad will happen, at best which isn't going to happen, I'll be free of this spirit and nothing will go wrong. At worst, which probably will happen, this won't work, or this spirit will be given a separate body, and with my luck, it will either become a rival, or pops will probably find a way to get it engaged to me. Oh well with my karma it'll happen whether I want it to or not, hmm maybe going along with it will give me some good karma.'

"Umm… were you listening ?" Geo asked.

"Uhhhh… yeah." Ranma answered having been brought back to reality by the question.

"No, you weren't, ok here's the run down, you need to go stand on the symbol. The symbol stands for release, it will allow me to channel my spiritual mana around you in a vortex to cause the foreign spirit or whatever is close to one to release its hold on you ok." Geo explained.

"Ok, but just incase what's gonna happen to the thing that's going to leave me ?" Ranma asked.

"Why do you wanna know, do you like the spirit ?" Geo said, a smirk growing on his face.

"What, of course not, I just want to make sure it gets it's just desserts." Ranma answered feeling stupid about his answer to the question.

"Well if it's a spirit then it will be sent to the great beyond or whatever happens when you die…" Geo said trailing off.

"And if it isn't a spirit ?" Ranma asked.

"Well…it'll just cease to exist." Geo said solemnly.

"Well are you ready ?" Ranma asked standing in the center of the design on top of the symbol.

"Yeah." Geo answered.

"Ok, then lets do this." Ranma told him.

Clasping his hands together Geo began to chant.

"Spirits of light, spirits of darkness in all things they exist. Spirits please hear my plea. Release the spirit bound to a body not of its own. Free the spirit, let it run once more. Spirits of light, spirits of darkness, I implore release the spirit from its foreign vessel, let it be born again, anew to the world. Spirits I beseech you let this spirit be freed unto.. The.. COSMOS!!!"

Slamming his hands down onto the floor, the diagram shined with light. The air in the room began to swirl around whipping Ranma's hair around him. Faster and faster the air swirled soon creating a barrier around him. He could see nothing through the barrier as it spun wildly, it was so loud that he could barely hear any thing. Looking downward he saw that he was now looking like himself, but what caught his eye was the fact that the floor had changed it now showed the spirit, its arms crossed over its eyes closed, with its face an image of peace and rest.

Looking upwards back at the barrier the wind had created Ranma's mouth opened in shock. In front of him up on the barrier were images, they were fuzzy at first and hard to see but they became clearer and clearer. The images they projected were of his life. They showed him fighting, training, becoming stronger and better, developing techniques, and skills that would save his life. They showed him his fights, against the dragon prince Herb, against the Phoenix king Saffron, against Taro, his fights against Kirin and his cronies. These images and more appear in front of him and shattered into glowing dust as they were swept up into the whirlwind.

New images now appeared, one of him getting his jusenko curse, coming to the Tendo dojo, meeting and beating Xain pu for the first time, his engagement to Akane, meeting kuno when he first went to furikan, meeting Ryoga at the boys junior high, meeting kodachi when she first tried to attack Akane, meeting Ukyou at furikan, meeting the old ghoul, then meeting the old freak for the first time, of Genma preparing the pit for the cat-fist training. These images shattered into dust just like the images before and were swept up into the whirlwind.

A third set of images soon appeared on the whirlwind. They only showed the people Ranma had met, they showed everyone standing. Looking at them he knew something was wrong he couldn't recall the names of any of them, even the man he just met today one by one each image shattered into sparkling dust and was swept up by the whirlwind. Looking at the whirlwind he saw the dust that sparkled. The dust of his adventures, of the people he had met, of his memories, of the things that made him, him. The dust began to dull, to sparkle less and less as it was whirled around. Suddenly it hit him, it was something that he had never considered, but it was the only explanation. She was right about him, and now that he had tried to remove her from her body he was being wiped out. Everything about him was disappearing, his skills, his mind, everything that was him was disappearing. Looking at the dust, the dust that was his memories, his mind, his life, his mind labored to come up with an idea to survive.

"shit… Shit… SHIT!! This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to be the spirit she was!" He screamed.

His head whipping back and forth frantically, Ranma struggled to come up with a way to survive.

'Wait, the dust, all the images were of my life, maybe if I can get them back I can survive this.' Ranma thought. It didn't really have any basis, and he wasn't sure if it would make things worse, but it was the only shot at survival he had and he would be damned if he didn't take it. Looking up he searched for the dust that was his life, his eyes darted about frantically searching for the glow, and sparkle of his memories. He could see nothing becoming more and more desperate he looked around more and more.

"Dammit, where the hell is it, I could see them fine just a minu- wait there!" Ranma said, as his eyes spotted the faint glow of what he was sure to be his chance at life. Running forward Ranma jumped at it stretching his arm in an attempt to grab it.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw his hand pass right through the dust. Ranma brought both hands up to his face his fear growing. His hands had just become faint outlines, he could see through them with ease looking downward his fear grew exponentially his lower body was just a faint outline and the entire floor had become one dark mass, looking up once more he saw a faint glow even weaker than before.

Ranma jumped towards the faint glow, but fell flat on the ground. He pulled himself up and was met with another shock, he was sinking, the black mass was pulling him in. He tried to raise his hands but the black mass had attached itself to him and he was sinking even faster. With a great effort he managed to stand up, but he was continuing to sink. He tried once more to grab the near dead sparkle of light and was shocked as his hand had disappeared. He had now sunk up to his neck. Making his face look straight up Ranma saw the last bit of dust lose its glow as he made one last reach to grab it.

"no… nooo… No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

_-------------End of Chapter------------_

_Sonic:_ Whoa.

_Knuckles:_ Dude.

_Shadow:_ Jeez.

_Sliver:_ Umm… I know I'm new here but isn't this supposed to be funny.

_Sonic:_ Yeah, it is, but that…

_Knuckles:_ That was just dark.

_Shadow:_ Jeez, that was… I don't maybe a fate worse than death, I mean being wiped out of existence.

_Sonic:_ Oh come on shadow, it's not like this is the end of the fic, I mean there's still another chapter on the way.

_Sliver:_ Well lets get off this dark side and look at one of the other fics the author is writing or planning on writing.

_Knuckles:_ Yeah… Sonic!

_Sonic:_ It says here that it's going to be a crossover the code is lh/amg.

_Sliver:_ Well then get it out here.

_Shadow:_ Oh and to all the people who read this the author says Thank You.

_Shadow, Sliver, Knuckles, Sonic:_ Thank you and good night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mario_: Well here we are at the third chapter, you'll find those guys at the end, oh and by the way "Disclaimer, the author does not own the characters from Ranma1/2. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi." Okay there enjoy.

_Chapter 3 Uhhh…_

She looked at him he was barely breathing. It had been bout half an hour since she had managed to save him.

"Haaaah." She sighed. 'Dammit this wasn't what I wanted. I mean sure I wouldn't mind if I reabsorbed you, but… but not like this.' She put her hands behind her head and rested on the pillow that she had materialized behind her. There was nothing that she could do right now, except rest, she had already given him the energy that he would need to survive, and now all she could do is rest, he was a part of her after all, and the faster she allowed herself to heal the faster he would heal. "heh" It was funny to her, there she was in her own mind trying to save apart of her self that she would have been better off having already reabsorbed. 'Hmm… things like that would be better left to when I'm a bit more awake' she thought as she began to doze off.

_--Eight Hours later-- _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Ranma screamed as he woke up. He looked down at himself.

"Haaaaaah…." He breathed a massive sigh of relief, he was alive, he had actually survived it. A part of him wanted to question whether what had happened to him was real or not, but he knew it was. The pain, the fear, the loss, it was all real and he knew it. He also knew what it meant.

'She was right, she was right all along, I'm not real, I'm… just a… piece, not a whole, just a piece.' He thought, resting his head on his knees he sighed again, he had a lot to think about and was glad for a little bit of solitude, but he really didn't know what he was going to do now. "Haaaah"

"Nice to see you're awake." She said.

"WAH!!" Ranma yelled, surprised by her sneaking up on him.

"Oh… it's you…" Ranma scratched the back of his head. "So, umm… uhh… yeah…."

"So how are you feeling ?" She asked.

"Wait, you're asking me how I feel, I thought for sure you'd be gloating at me, about the… well, you know." Ranma said uneasily.

"Believe me, there's nothing better that I would like to do than to rub it in your face that you were wrong, but I'd have rather it be under different circumstances, like that old ghoul trying to exercise me out of my body and failing, or something else you know, but not when it would nearly kill you." She said.

"Ranma listen." She said with a small smile on her face. "You're a part of me right."

"Yeah." Ranma said grudgingly.

"And are you a bad person ?" She asked, the smile still on her face.

"No." Ranma answered.

"Then is it crazy to assume that since you're a good person, and you're a part of me, that I'm a good person to." She said in a way that sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Well…" Ranma said, thinking about it. 'Hmm… I'm a good person, yeah so if she is in a way me that would make her a good person as well, yeah.'

"Nice to know you think I'm a good person." She said.

"GAH!" Ranma yelled "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but you were taking to long." She said. "And it is nice to know that you've accepted the truth."

"So… what now ? I mean, are you going to absorb me, or something ?" Ranma asked, it had been bothering him a lot, what was going to happen to him, now that he had been force to accept the truth.

"Personally, I have some things I'd like to think about right now rather than reabsorb you. So yeah I think it would be best if maybe we just went back to the Tendo dojo for now ok." She said.

"Uh huh, and just what do you need to think about ?" Ranma asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing just some techniques I learned in the scrolls, which you would definitely like to learn."

"Wait what techniques !?" Ranma yelled out.

Sitting straight up Ranma found himself on a chair in a train. 'Dammit she, kicked me out again, hmm… oh great I'm on a tram heading where ever, great just great." Ranma leaned backwards to rest on the back of the seat.

Crackle

"Hunh" Feeling his pants pockets Ranma fond a piece of paper with a note written on it

–Ranma, listen this train is headed towards nerima, ok so for right now just sit back and relax, we went pretty far when little miss tomboy decided to deck us for no real reason. Ok, see ya-

'Oh yeah it is the tomboy's fault that any of this happened in the first place.' Ranma thought. "Heh, heh heh." 'Her calling Akane a tomboy is a good one, especially when she's… wait a second, she's a girl and a bigger tomboy than Akane, and I'm a part of her so… that means… I'm a bigger tomboy than Akane!?' Ranma's mind proceeded to try and wrap itself around the fact that he could possibly be a bigger tomboy than Akane through out the entire trip, as the train sped towards nerima.

--_Scene Change_--

While Ranma was riding the train back to Nerima Akane was being woken up by having a pitcher of cold water was tossed onto her. Sputtering awake she looked around to see that she was in the dojo. Spotting him standing there she quickly made her feelings known.

"Who the heck are you ?" She had yelled at him.

He however didn't answer and just smiled at her, his arms crossed.

"Hey when, you break in and wake someone up you're supposed to answer them, so answer me who the heck are you ?" She asked again.

"You have fifteen seconds." He answered her, still smiling.

"Fifteen seconds, before what ?" She asked feeling uneasy, her combat instincts, while not on the scale of Ranma or the people that he usually fought with, were still better than most other people, had become active and they were telling her that she was about to be in for a big fight.

"Times, up." He said, as he launched a punch straight into her stomach.

Akane felt the wind rush out of her as the fist impacted her stomach. Staggering back from the unexpected punch she looked forward at her attacker. Ducking down quickly she managed to avoid a kick that was aimed for her head, standing up, Akane quickly took a defensive.

'Dammit who the hell is this, and why the hell is he trying to beat me ?' Akane wondered as she looked at her attacker. 'Arrr… who cares, if he's going to attack me for no good reason then, I think it's time I showed him what a real martial artist is capable of.' She thought as her anger began to overwhelm her.

Rushing towards him she launched her fist to deliver a haymaker, but he quickly dodged it. Following it she aimed a kick at his gut however he dodged this as well, and counter attacked with a cresent moon kick that she just barely managed to avoid.

'Dammit' was the thought that went through Akane's head as he easily dodged her attacks 'why can't I hit him, is he reading my moves.' The possibility of him reading her moves, reminded her of Ranma, which set her off even more. Launching into a flurry of punches and kicks, she was furious when he dodged them all with ease. 'Dammit, how the hell am I going to win if I can't land a single-' Akane's thoughts were cut short as she found her self on the defensive side once more. The first few punches she was able to keep up with but as he sped up his attack he began to get through her defense.

'Crap' was the thought that went through Akane's head as more and more punches got through her defense. 'Dammit, I'm not going to last much longer at this rate. Dammit, there has to be someway I can get things in my favor, Ranma does it all the time so it can't be that hard, come on think Akane think!' Another punch got through. 'Wait that's it.' Lowering her guard Akane let a punch get through, she was going to attempt to grab it but her instincts told her not to. Letting two more punches get through Akane fought to hang on to her consciousness, as her opponent launched what she was sure to be the punch to end this fight, she felt her instincts, telling her this was the one to catch.

Grabbing his hand with both of hers Akane launched her knee in to his stomach knocking him away, continuing to follow her instincts she moved forward towards him to land a fist in his face, and was surprised to find her arm being held behind her in his grip. Releasing her he jumped back so that there was a good amount of distance between them.

Breathing hard Akane stared at him. She hurt all over he had done a number on her, it was hard for her just to stand. Wondering what he was about to do next Akane was shocked by what he said.

"Pretty good, pretty good, you've definitely got potential." The young man said.

"What in the world! You barge in to my house, wake me up with a pitcher of ice cold water, and then try to beat the hell out of me and that's all you have to say ?!" Akane yelled incredulously.

Before he could answer however the door to the dojo opened up.

"Oh, Akane here you are, I was wondering where you were. You weren't in your room when we came back, by the way what are you doing in here ?" Kasumi asked, looking at the display before her.

"What was I doing?! I was trying to keep myself from being killed by this jerk!" Akane said, shocked that her oldest sister could look at her in this shape and be so calm.

"Oh, hello there sir, may I assume you are the person sent to train my sister?" Kasumi asked calmly.

"Yes, yes I am, my name is Makishi Heishiro, nice to meet you." Heishiro answered.

"Oh well, then I won't keep you." Kasumi said.

"Hold it! When was anybody going to tell me about this?" Akane asked, shocked once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry Akane. I was going to tell you yesterday when we got the letter from Kami-sama yesterday, but you said not to disturb you." Kasumi explained, as Akanes' face turned red as she thought about how she had missed her appointment with the ruler of the universe.

"Oh… well… you should have told me anyway." Akane said sheepishly. 'Crap, how could I have forgotten yesterday, I nearly died.'

"Anyway Akane lets talk about this somewhere else." Heishiro said walking out of the dojo.

Akane stood there as she watched the man who had nearly killed her walk out of the dojo and into her house, thinking one thing 'What the Hell?!' Sighing Akane followed them into the house.

_--Scene Change--_

Akane sat down and looked across at the person who was going to train her. 'Ugh… I can't believe this, I mean he's not even that much older than me. How in the world can he be the person to train me?!'

"So… what do you like?" Heishiro asked.

"Hmm… well I guess I like plays, cooking, and martial arts." Akane answered surprised that he had asked about her. After all it was rear that anyone would ask specifically about her and not have something to do with Ranma.

"Martial arts huh, you know for a martial artist-" Heishiro began.

"Hey I am to a martial artist!" Akane yelled angry that someone would doubt her skills after fighting her.

"Hey! I'm not saying you're not a martial artist, I was just going to say that you had a lot of potential." Heishiro said hastily in his defense.

"Umm… well umm… thank you." That single compliment deflated Akane of her anger. It was one of the few times that a person had actually acknowledged her skills as a martial artist, instead of telling her of how she was just a child or that she was out of her league. It was quite a nice departure.

Knock Knock

Hearing the knocks on the door Heishiro quickly excused himself. "I'll get it." He said getting up and heading towards the door.

'Geez, I hope Kami-sama knows what he's doing with this one. She definitely has a temper on her. Although she is kind of cute.' Reaching the door Heishiro and greeted the person infront of him.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" Heishiro asked.

"Me, I'm Ranma Saotome." Two voices answered at once.

--_Few Minutes Later_--

Nabiki sighed as she looked around the table they were all sitting around. 'Jeez, we just get from heaven and what do we have happen? We have Akane getting beaten up by her teacher and now we have two people claiming to be Ranma, one of them a child, the other looks more like Ryoga than Ranma.' Taking a deep breath Nabiki decided to try and make some sense of what was going on. "Ok, so who are you two?"

"I told you I'm Ranma Saotome, you shouldn't even be listening to this kid, I mean she's like six years younger than me." Ran said, a bit in apprehension of the possibility that they were even considering that this kid could be him.

"Oh please," Ranma shot back. "Nabiki he's not me I'm me."

"Um hm, and what proof do either of you have?" Nabiki said a bored look crossing her features, 'Jeez this is going to take a while.'

"Proof, why the hell should I need proof just to tell you who I am, I mean this is a freakin kid!?" Ran said angrily.

"Proof, you want proof !? How about the fact that I'm engaged to the tomboy, and whoever else knows how many fiancées the panda sold me for." Ranma said tiredly.

"Grrrrrr… Ranma…." Akane began but was stopped as Kasumi put a hand on her lap.

It was a small gesture but it did its job and kept Akane from crushing what would be their only chance at getting some answers to their questions.

"Hmm…point for you." Nabiki smirked.

Ran was shocked, this couldn't be happening was the general thought that went through his mind, they couldn't actually believe this kid, could they.

"But, this kid's freakin eleven and she's a girl." Ran said, flabbergasted.

"Actually, that helps my case more than it hurts ya know." Ranma said.

Nabiki's eyes immediately narrowed. "That is a good point he makes, you got any good reasons as to why?"

Kasumi and Akane looked at Nabiki as though she had grown two extra heads. There's no way she could have forgotten about Ranma's curse.

"Jeez" Ranma smirked "How about the fact that I have a curse that turns me into a girl with a splash of cold water, and besides we've already dealt with those mushrooms that change a persons age, and with my luck, it would only be a matter of time before I ran into one that would lock me as a girl and make me a kid."

"Heh… that definitely sounds like your luck." Nabiki said smirking.

"But Ranma, why didn't you go to Cologne-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Go ask her, please Kasumi, she'd try to force me to marry Shampoo in a heart beat." Ranma said.

"Hmm…True." Kasumi said putting a finger to her chin.

"So, any way, can we get rid of this fake?" Ranma said. Nabiki and Kasumi immediately picked up on the change in speech.

"Me?!" Ran said angrily.

"Yeah, you, I already had to deal with that stupid Kumon guy." Ranma said, crossing his arms.

"Me, the fake, listen kid, I've had to take on things and people who could kill you in an instant and a lot of other stuff I would rather forget. So stop trying to impersonate me and get out of here!" Ran said furiously.

"Yeah, sure, you're probably worse than Akane." Ranma said.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled.

"Oh, is that a fact, then why don't we see who the real Ranma is." Ran said, growling.

"Hmph, fine by me. Let's settle this in the dojo." Ranma said standing up.

Following Ranma and Ran to the dojo, Akane, Kasumi, and Heishiro all took seats against the wall. Nabiki stood between the two combatants.

"Okay this is a fight between two combatants the winner will be the last combatant standing. Is this appropriate for both combatants?" Nabiki said.

"Yeah!" Ranma said taking a fighting stance.

"Fine by me." Ran said taking another fighting stance.

"All Right then, Begin!" Nabiki said.

Ranma eyed his opponent, before launching from his position. He dashed toward Ran. The next thing Ranma knew was that the air was rushing out of his lungs as Rans' fist placed its self in his stomach.

'Sh…Shit! I…I didn't even see him move.' Ranma thought as he stood up. 'Jeez, he's even stronger than Ryoga, oh well, can't let that stop me.'

Looking at his opponent Ran felt embarrassed. 'This is who decided to impersonate me, geez come on, oh well, this kid made her problem, she'll have to deal with it.' Smirking Ran looked at Ranma. "Aww, what's wrong? Are you tired after just one hit? Although I guess I couldn't blame you, after all you're the fake."

Ran found a punch in the gut to be the result of his little jibe. Staggering back only slightly Ran smiled, "Wow… I've had hits from a bug hurt more than that."

"Hmph, an ant packs more of a punch than you." Ranma shot back. 'Shit! Who the hell is this guy, I almost broke my fist using the Amaguriken,' grrr… 'Dammit, I Will Not Be Defeated By This Fake!' 'Ranma, you can't win against this guy, let me take him down.'

'No! This is something I have to do myself.' Ranma thought as he went on the offensive once again. Seeing Ranma rush up to him Ran took the offensive and met him head on. Ranma felt a knee embed itself in his chin, as he next felt a fist hit him once more in the stomach, leaving him breathless. Ran backed off as he looked at Ranma.

'Dammit!' Ranma thought, 'the Amaguriken doesn't work, and I can't use the Hiryū Shōten Ha in this area, with the way he attacks he knows he's in control, dammit, okay Ranma calm down you can win this Ranma you've still got the Mōko Takabisha.' A bit of his confidence restored Ranma smiled. 'Yeah, I'm definitely going to win this.'

Bolstered by the fact that he had a chance at winning Ranma smirked, ducking a kick that was aimed at his head. Attacking Ran with the Amaguriken, Ranma followed it up with a kick to his gut. 'Heh… he may be tough but I can get through, now I just gotta make an opening for the Mōko Takabisha.' Ranma thought as he dodged another attack from Ran, who was smiling all the while. 'Smile while ya can, you won't have much to smile about soon.'

Ducking down to dodge another kick, Ranma performed a fast leg sweep knocking Ran off of his feet, grabbing him before he had a chance to catch himself Ranma tossed Ran through the dojo wall and onto the ground outside.

"You better be ready to pay for that hole Saotome." Nabiki said, as Ranma headed outside. "Sure just as soon as I get through with this guy." Ranma said smiling.

Jumping through the hole that he made, Ranma saw that Ran was already up and smiling. "Hmm… a change of scenery, well I do have to admit, the dojo was a bit stuffy." Ran said.

"Well, I figured you'd want to see something a bit more colorful when you lose." Ranma said smirking.

"Well then I guess we better get going." Ran said, rushing towards Ranma.

Ranma, smirked as he ran towards Ran. Ducking a punch aimed at his head, Ranma hit Ran with a punch to the jaw. Following it with an Amaguriken powered punch to the gut, as his opponent stumbled back. Bringing his hands together, Ranma smirked, "Well, I guess we know who the real Ranma is now, Mōko Takabisha."

The chi blast of confidence at Ran, Ranma allowed himself to relax a little bit. Ranma's eyes widened and his confidence dropped as he saw the chi blast get stopped and then lifted up one handed by Ran into the air. His confidence waned even farther after Ran smiled, and then with a single kick launched the sphere of chi into the air.

Seeing what had happened to his Mōko Takabisha, Ranma dropped into a battle stance once more. 'Ok, Ranma, let's see, this guy just got rid of one of you best attacks, you can't use the Hiryū Shōten Ha in this area, besides which it probably wouldn't do that much good in the long run, and worst of all, he knows that he is in complete control of this fight, and judging from what he just did, he's definitely holding back.' 'Dammit Ranma you can't beat this guy right now. He isn't human.' 'Oh please I've been in worse situations, not many but still worse, and besides I have.. to… win… this!' Ranma said as a look of determination etched itself on his face.

"Well, I guess I've wasted enough time, I need to finish this." Ran said as he smiled.

A blood red blur was all that Ranma saw as his vision faded.

--_Later That Evening_--

"So what do you think?" Kasumi asked.

"About what?" Nabiki answered with a smirk on her face.

"About which one is Ranma." Kasumi replied.

"Oh yeah that, well… if I had to place a bet, I'd like to say that it's that girl but…" Nabiki said.

"Oh, what?" Kasumi wondered.

"Things about her don't add up, the way she acted, it wasn't like Ranma." Nabiki answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi probed.

"Okay, remember when I asked her about how she got stuck like that?" Nabiki questioned.

"Yes, she said it was because of something she found." Kasumi answered.

"Yes, she did but, did you notice how she reacted when I questioned her, she was to calm, to comfortable, to ready for the question. The Ranma that we know would have been much angrier, and would have sulked more, besides even if it did mean marrying Shampoo, you and I both know Ranma would have gone to the old ghoul first, besides he would be sure to find a way out." Nabiki said.

"While that would be true, I actually happy that Ranma came to us, it was actually quite a smart idea and it means we'll be able to avoid a big fight, for once, it is hard to get the house fixed so often you know." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Ranma maybe a genius when it comes to martial arts but when it comes to other things he's usually ignorant beyond belief." Nabiki stated.

"Hmm… well it is true that he doesn't tend to think things through, but even he can have a good idea every once in a while. Besides, I didn't notice anything wrong with the way Ranma acted with the other one." Kasumi reasoned.

"Actually that kinda makes me wonder as well?" Nabiki said.

"And that would be because?" Kasumi wondered.

"Well the way the girl acted before focusing her attention on the other guy, and then after, well it reminded me of two separate people. The first being a calm, confidant, and smart person, while the second one was much more like the Ranma we know, brash, rude, and frustrated with his new problem." Nabiki stated.

"Hmm… well, while I don't really think there was any thing wrong with the way that Ranma acted, but then again you do have a much better eye for details." Kasumi mused.

"Yeah I did," Nabiki smirked, "and as any detective can tell you two people claiming to be the same person, with one of them having something close to a split-personality is not a good thing."

"But then what do you think would cause Ranma to develop a split-personality?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm, that is a good question, when you actually think about it with all the stuff that usually happens to Ranma, you'd think that something like this would have happened a lot sooner. Of course there is the fact that this is Ranma and normal things don't really happen to him, and when you consider that something like a split-personality seems a little to tame for Ranma." Nabiki stated in a matter of fact manner.

"So then… you don't suppose…?" Kasumi wondered, as her mind began to come up with what could have possibly caused Ranma's current problem.

"Ranma being possessed, yeah that's the gist of what I'm guessing has probably happened but…" Nabiki trailed off.

"But what?" Kasumi asked once again.

"But the way that the girl acted throw's a wrench into that possibility." Nabiki said.

"How?" Kasumi questioned.

"Well, you see if Ranma were being possessed, do you really think that the possessor would take Ranma to people that would probably try to help Ranma get free and get rid of said possessor? No, you'd think the possessor would try and find a way to either get rid of Ranma, or make it so that we couldn't get rid of it. So the possessor coming here, essentially walking into the lions den wouldn't be a very smart thing, and as we've seen the possessor is definitely not that stupid. Then there is the fact that we have another person who is claiming to be Ranma, and after that fight neither of them really has a whole lot backing up their claim of being Ranma." Nabiki said.

"Oh, but I thought that Ranma used many of the same techniques that he always used."

Kasumi stated.

"Yeah, the girl did use a lot of the same techniques that Ranma usually uses but those new techniques really destroyed her credibility. They seemed more like spells than techniques in truth, and with what I found out recently about myself, and everything that usually happens around Ranma it doesn't seem to far off that a spirit could use magic through Ranma's body and use it to learn Ranma's techniques. Although when I think about it, it just doesn't seem like that's what's going on." Nabiki said as she sighed.

"Hmm… maybe we should try looking at this in a different way?" Kasumi said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Nabiki asked, her curiosity beginning to show.

"Well, we've been assuming that Ranma is the person being possessed but what if it was actually the opposite." Kasumi said.

"Wait, your saying that Ranma's the one doing the possessing, not the one being possessed?" Nabiki asked, her mind considering what that could mean.

"Yes." Kasumi answered.

"Hmm… Ranma being the one doing the possessing…" Nabiki rested her chin on her hand as she considered that possibility. "Hmm… well I can't say it's something that wouldn't have happened. We have had to deal with spirits, controlling people, but for Ranma to become spirit… and besides that still doesn't explain the other guy calling himself Ranma….

"Actually Nabiki, I've got an idea about that." Kasumi said.

"Hmm…" Nabiki looked at her sister, her curiosity enticed.

"Well" Kasumi began after seeing the look of interest on her sister's face. " With the idea of Ranma being the one doing the possessing, we could assume that Ranma isn't actually in his body, right ?"

"Correct." Nabiki stated.

"Well if his spirit wasn't in his body we could state that his body would be like an empty shell, and since his body would be empty it would be easy for another spirit to take control of it since there wouldn't be anything to stop it, right?" Kasumi said.

"Well that is definitely possible, but it still leaves a lot of wholes that need to be filled in such as, why in the world would it come here, and then there's the fact of who in there right mind would let Ranma possess there body?" Nabiki said.

"Why do you think it was someone letting Ranma take there body?" Kasumi asked.

"Simple as I stated before, the way that girl acted states that she's to comfortable with this. If Ranma had forcefully tried to possess the girl then there would have been much more fighting and she would have been angrier, then there's the fact that she probably wouldn't have even come to this area, or probably wouldn't have been here so soon, if you remember Akane only hit Ranma about a day or two ago, and besides while Ranma may sometimes be a jerk, he isn't evil." Nabiki said.

"So then if Ranma hasn't been possessed, and isn't the possessor then what do you think happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm… as much as I would rather not say it I don't really know, it could be something that we have proposed or it could be something that we had never considered, and besides…" Nabiki trailed off.

"And besides what?" Kasumi asked.

"I just keep getting the feeling that we're missing something, that we aren't getting the full picture."

"Hmm… What do you think it could be?" Kasumi wondered.

"I don't really know, and besides it's getting late I think I going to head in." Nabiki said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm… oh well, it is getting late, but you know this was really fun, and… it's nice to see you helping Ranma with out charging him anything." Kasumi said smiling.

"Oh he isn't getting this done for free, after I get through with all this, he's going to owe me so much for figuring out how to get him out of this mess." Nabiki remarks, a smug smile on her face.

"Aww… oh well," Craka Boom "Hmm… that's strange I hear thunder, but… there isn't a cloud in the sky, oh well." Kasumi said. As she began to clean up, not even noticing the twitch Nabiki had developed as she passed her sister by.

'Ok, ok, I won't charge him any thing.' Nabiki thought, 'Jeez, I thought I was only supposed keep an eye out for Ranma and Akane. Ugh, I am really not going to like where this is going, humph, I wonder what Akane's doing right now anyway?'

_--Scene Change--_

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" Akane asked as she got ready for bed.

"It's me, Heishiro." Heishiro answered.

"Oh…oh! Umm… hold on just a minute." Akane said, quickly finishing putting on her pajamas, she opened the doors and greeted her new master. "So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, you are my student after all." Heishiro said.

"Oh, well I'm doing just fine." Akane told him.

"Oh, that's nice… so…?" Heishiro trailed off.

"So what?" Akane asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"So, do things like what happened today happen a lot?" Heishiro asked.

"Yeah, actually, although we've only had one person try to impersonate Ranma so far." Akane told him.

"So is Ranma the cause of a lot of things happening around here?" Heishiro asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Akane said, exasperatedly.

"Heh… he causes a lot more problems than just this doesn't he?" Heishiro asked.

"Yeah, he does." Akane said.

"Hmm… so what's he like?" Heishiro asked.

"What's he like…heh… he's a jerk, he always has to be the best, and is always insulting me, then there's all his other fiancées, like that amazon bimbo shampoo, and his "cute fiancée" Ukyo he hangs around with. He's also always fighting everyone." Akane said.

"So, why do you put up with him if he's a jerk?" Heishiro asked.

"Because we're engaged, due to some stupid thing our fathers came up with." Akane said.

"So you only put up with him just because your dad tells you to huh?" Heishiro said.

"Completely." Akane answered.

"So he has no good points what so ever." Heishiro mused.

"Well, not totally… he can be nice when he really wants to, and he is there to save me when ever I get into big trouble." Akane said quietly.

"Oh, so he does have some good points, that's nice." Heishiro said. "So… what do you think about… today?" Heishiro asked.

"About what?" Akane replied.

"About me, Ranma, your training, that stuff." Heishiro told her.

"Well, truthfully you surprised me, I mean it's not every day that a person drops out of the blue, attacks me and tells me that he is going to be my trainer, and with Ranma well it's not really that surprising since this sort of thing happens a lot, and … well for my training, well I'm curious and a little bit excited." Akane answered.

"Hmm… that's nice, well I guess I should let you get some sleep, I'm going to be getting you up early tomorrow, so nite." Heishiro said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, nite." Akane answered.

Stepping out side as she closed the door, Heishiro walked to the furo. Knocking once to make sure that no one was inside Heishiro quickly entered. With little effort he was quickly disrobed and soon he was inside the warm waters of the furo.

'Ahh… this feels nice. Heh, I guess I should enjoy it, since if what I'm thinking is going to happen that Akane is going to be a handful, although she is cute. Hmm…she has a lot of power, she just needs some ways to use it. It is a good thing she has some basic training, heh, with a little training from me she'll be able to show up Ranma any time… hmm… I wonder what he's doing."

-- _Scene Change_--

"Uuuugh…geez what the hell hit me…wait..wait…Shit! The fight, I gotta get back into the fight!" Ranma said, jumping to his feet frantically, looking around for his opponent.

"He's not here." She said.

"What where is he?" Ranma asked, wanting to get back into the fight, back into his element.

"You know if you looked around you'd actually realize where you're at and what happened." She said.

Looking around Ranma confirmed his suspicions. "Great I'm back inside my mind."

"You mean my mind." She said, smirking.

"Hey, if I'm a part of you that makes this my mind to." Ranma said in retaliation.

She laughed, and Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you admitted this to being my mind not yours." She said, a smug smile on her face.

"Ugh…." Ranma moaned.

"Hey what's wrong, I thought you'd be angrier that you lost the fight." She said as she looked at him he was looking more and more sullen, and she didn't like to see herself so sad.

"Yeah, whatever…." Ranma said, not really caring.

She looked at him and sighed. "Okay Ranma I'm sorry for taking over your fight, but you know I had to it was the only way."

"Is that all?" Ranma said, a bored and sullen look on his face.

"No, I'm sorry that things had to turn out like this, I mean you're a part of me, but until you rejoin with me, I can't completely feel what you feel, but I do have a general feeling," Ranma looked at her, "You feel lost, you want to feel angry, that this guy has come to take over your life, but since you're a part of me, you wonder what point you even have to this life. You wonder what the hell has your life been all this time, all this training, all of your sacrifice, everything you've had to endure, and what do you have to show for it, nothing other than being a fake person who couldn't even win a fight against a fake who's trying to take your life."

"Yeah, well, ugh!" Ranma put his face in his hands, he had no clue as to what to say or as to what he should be doing.

"Ranma," She said walking over to him, "Listen I really am sorry things had to turn out like this, but I don't think you should give up."

"Yeah, and what would you know?" He said a sour look on his face.

"I know that you're stronger than what I'm seeing in front of me."

"Yeah, and I'm also supposed to be a man among men, but how am I supposed to do that when I'm just a part of a person." Ranma said.

"Simple just do it, a man among men wouldn't just give up like with out a fight would he, no, he'd find a way to win, no matter what." She said.

"And how do you expect a man among men to find a way to win in this?" Ranma said a skeptical look on his face.

"Simple, a man among men, would be smart enough to ask for help." She said.

"And who do you expect me to get help from?" Ranma said crossing his arms.

"Simple the person standing right in front of you." She said, smiling softly.

"You…help me… yeah, umm I'm a little skeptical about that?" Ranma said looking at her incredulously.

"Ok, look I know that I was going to reabsorb you but being your own person is really important to you so I've decided to completely split you off so that you'll be your own person." She said.

"And how in the world would you do that?" Ranma said eyeing her.

"Well truthfully I don't really know how, but… well… I figure with the luck that I have, a way to do that will eventually show it's self." She said.

"Humph and how do you know that's going to happen?" Ranma asked a skeptical look on his face.

"Heh, I thought you would have been able to figure that out. My luck is your luck, and like before, how you always came so close to getting the Nannīchuan water, we'll come close to getting a way to separate our selves." She said smugly.

"heh…heheheheh…Hahahahahaha!!" Ranma laughed. "Geez for a second there I thought you were actually smart. Turns out I was wrong you're just another fool, heheheheh." Ranma continued to laugh.

She looked at Ranma as he continued to laugh about how stupid she was. After a few minutes she had finally had enough.

"Ranma, stop laughing." She said.

"I can't, It's just that you're supposed to be me and you think I'm gonna get lucky enough to actually get what I want, it's just… so … funny." Ranma said.

"Well Ranma, I guess you can continue to laugh, but don't forget, I can reabsorb you at any point in time." She said, a smug smirk appearing on her face as Ranma immediately stopped laughing.

"What!" Ranma said.

"Figured that would get your attention, and besides we do need to set some ground rules." She said.

"What, what ground rules?!" Ranma said, shocked.

"We're going to be together for a while, so we do need some ground rules for dealing with each other." She said.

"Tch, I don't really see any need for any rules. It's not like I'm going to follow them any way." Ranma said.

"So then, you won't care about the rules that I'm making?" She said.

"Nope." Ranma said disinterested.

"Fine then, here's the one rule. I'm going to take over my body when ever I feel like, but until then you're in control."

"Wa..wa…wait…What!!" Ranma said, as she began to disappear.

"To late, I gave you a chance and you didn't take it." She replied to his shocked face with a smirk as she completely disappeared.

"Dammit, now I'm stuck with her, in an even bigger problem, and I don't even know her name, dammit!!" Ranma shouted.

"My, name's Diamond, _D-i-a-m-o-n-d_ , got it memorized?" Was the last thing that she said as Ranma woke up.

_--On The water Tower--_

"Dammit, she just had to pull a trick like that on me." Getting up, Ranma looked around. "Whoa." Ranma said as he looked over the water tower. "Well… this is definitely higher than my normal water towers. Jeez where did she take me?" Looking up Ranma saw the stars shining out above him. "Well at least I can see the stars… they sure a nic- wha… what the hell is that?!"

_--End of Chapter--_

_Sonic_: Finally the third chapter is here. Enjoy.

_Shadow_: How can they enjoy, no one knows what the hell is going on here.

_Silver_: Oh, I know, heheheh.

_Knuckles_: Yeah right, I bet even the author doesn't know where this is going.

_Silver_: Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong.

_Shadow_: Oh God! Shut up!! Jeez, this is like watching one of those multi-arc shows, hell I'm probably better off waiting till the author writes up a recap chapter and shows how everything is connected by dues ex machine.

_Silver_: Actually you'll be surprised at how it actually turns out in the end.

_Knuckles_: Brrrr… For some unknown reason that leaves me with the feeling this can only end badly.

_Sonic_: Any way how do you know all this?

_Silver_: Simple with this.

_Sonic_: Whoa, the original plot… hey this was supposed to be a sprite comic…?

_Silver_: Yeah, it was, but the author didn't have the skills, and was lazy.

_Sonic_: Oh well… hey do you have the original plots for the other fics?

_Silver_: Yeah there over here.

_Sonic_: Sweet.

_Knuckles_: Great, just great, well until next time see you.

_Shadow_: Which will be hopefully never.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mario_: _*Slurrrp* _Ahh, that's some good stuff. Huh, wha, oh it's you guys. Well listen the author does not own Ranma 1/2 and any characters in said series they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, ok see ya.

_Sonic_: That introduction sucks.

_Mario_: What ever as long as it keeps the lawyers away.

_Chapter 4 Hmm…_

"Damn." He said to himself as he landed softly on the ground. 'How could I have dropped it, it's the one half of the key. Aaa… oh well… I guess it just means I'll have to break into the room rather than just sneak in. Hmm, and I guess it means heading to this worlds hell, or whatever it's called here is pointless. Although completely dominating them and destroying them would be fun, especially that damachiko, what's her name… Hili… Mili …Hild, ehh… whatever, her name won't be important for long, especially when I get through with her.' Looking down on the city the figure smiled. "Heh… turning this place into a new hell is definitely going to be fun, hehehehehe…hahahahah…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Calming down from his laughter the figure yawned. 'Hmm… getting tired, guess I might as well get some sleep, after all waiting one day isn't going to make the destruction of this world any less fun.' Smirking, he calmly walked into the house. 'Although I do have to wonder if someone's found the first half of that omni-key thing.' Sigh. 'Oh well, either way, this is gonna be fun.'

_---------The Next Morning--------- _

'Ok, so… why are we out here again?' Ranma asked as Diamond stood still and was speaking in an unknown and language to him. Sure he could understand the katas that she was doing before but now he couldn't understand why they were just standing, and why she was now talking like an idiot.

'To train.' Diamond answered.

'Yeah, that I got, but…what are you doing now?' Ranma asked.

'I'm going over spell incantations.' Diamond said.

'And, why is that so important?' Ranma asked, bored.

'Simple, it's training to get better at using magic.' Diamond answered.

'And, how will this help us?' Ranma said with a bit of worry.

'Hmm…Truthfully, with our luck, I don't really know but it can't really hurt to have some magic on our side, especially with how often it's used against us, and besides being able to use it in a fight can definitely give us an edge.' Diamond answered.

'It sounds stupid to me, besides I've had enough magic in my life for a thousand years.' Ranma said, angrily.

Noticing the anger in his answer Diamond decided to stop talking about magic, and decided to focus on another problem that they needed to solve. 'Yeah, well anyway let's think about something else, like that thing we found last night.'

'Ugh, not that thing again, jeez why are you always asking about it when you know my answer, let's get rid of the damn thing.' Ranma replied.

'Well while I can understand where you're coming from, I just get this feeling that the thing we found last night is something valuable, that it might help us out with our problem.' Diamond said.

'And just how do we know it won't make things worse, every freakin thing I run into usually makes things worse for me, or screws me over in some way, whether it's a cure or, something one of my rivals or fiancées got.' Ranma said, with a large amount of annoyance.

'Heh… and just how would it make things worse for you, right now you're just a voice in my head, you have no body, and… and just imagine what everyone's going to do when they find out your just a voice in some-ones head. To me the only way things could get worse is if I went crazy and decided to make out and offer myself to any guy that I came across, especially the old perv and Kuno.' Diamond said, with a slight bit of humor.

If he had a body Ranma was positive that he would be shivering in fear, being guy crazy and offering himself to Kuno or the perv, that definitely would have made his situation worse, and would be one of his worst nightmares, ranking right up there with his nightmares about the cats. 'Okay so things, can't get that much worse, although they still can. Anyway we still have no idea of what that thing will do, and even if we did, we have no idea of how to make it work, for all we know it could blow up in our face if we used the stupid thing the wrong way.' Ranma said to her.

'Well then it's a good thing that were in an open field, huh.' Diamond said as she pulled out the object that they had found last night.

'What, you brought that thing here ?!' Ranma said in shock.

'Of course, if were going to get anywhere we use what were given. Now let's see, how do we make this thing work.' Diamond said. She rolled the object around in her hands. It was spherical, with multiple lines connected in an intricate pattern. It felt warm in her hands as she held it. Looking over it she saw that there were multiple circles on it as well. 'Okay.' She said, as she raised a finger.

'This… definitely isn't gonna end well.' Ranma said, as Diamond brought her finger down and pressed on of the circles.

'Okay…this is new.' Ranma said, as nothing had happened.

'Hmm… maybe I need to press more buttons.' Diamond said, as she began to press more buttons. She continued to press buttons on the sphere with nothing happening, after a few minutes of press the buttons on the sphere Diamond began to get aggravated. 'Grrr…Dammit! why won't this stupid thing do anything!' Diamond yelled.

'Heh, I'm just glad nothings going wrong right now. Heheheh' Ranma said while lightly laughing at Diamond's attempts to get the sphere working.

A few minutes later Diamond was still trying to get the sphere working. 'Argh! This is stupid.' Diamond said, while hearing Ranma's laugh in her head. Rearing her arm back, Diamond flung the sphere away where it hit and fell to the ground.

'Hahahaha… so, the little sphere wasn't such a big help to us after all now was it.' Ranma said smugly.

'Ehhh… I guess it wasn't, dammit! I was so sure that it would be important to us.' Diamond said, sighing lightly.

'Oh well, I told you so. At least you got rid of it before it got us into any harm.' Ranma said smugly.

'Yeah, I guess, that is…a…good….' Diamond stopped speaking as she looked at where she had thrown the sphere. The sphere was now glowing and floating in midair. Ranma immediately stopped feeling happy as he saw what Diamond was seeing.

'Ok, so it does do something after all.' Ranma said, as Diamond continued to look at the glowing, floating, sphere. He was definitely sure that thing was going to make things worse for him, and was furiously trying to think of a way to have Diamond get them away from the sphere.

'Ranma don't bother with thinking about how to get away from the sphere. We're not going to get free of something this strange, so we better figure out everything we can about it.' Diamond said as she headed towards the sphere.

'But, this thing is a problem waiting to happen, like Jusenkyo!' Ranma said.

'Yeah, it is like Jusenkyo, and that means that walking away from this thing will probably be pointless, since it'll still find a way to screw with us.' Diamond said.

Ranma wanted to say something to disagree with her, but he couldn't come up with a good enough answer, and truthfully he had to agree with her. He had often thought about how his life would be if he had not gotten cursed a Jusenkyo. At first it would always be that his life would instantly become better, that the solving of that one problem would cause everything to fall into place and fix all of his other problems. However as he thought more about his life and dealt with more and more problems caused by his dad, he began to realize that getting rid of the curse would probably do nothing to really help his life. In fact the more he thought about it the more he began to suspect that if he did get cured of his curse it would probably just cause him more problems. He half suspected that if he had actually cured his curse that another on of his pop's idiotic promises would show up, and with the way his life worked it would be a guy claiming to be his new fiancé. And then after his new fiancé showed up a bunch of people who had also gotten cursed would also show up and try to get him to reveal how he had gotten cured, and it would just so happen that they would all be practitioners of some half unknown form of martial arts that he would have to beat and then they would hang around and mess with his life even more. Then just because his life wasn't bad enough they would develop crushes on his rivals and fiancées and continue to fight him in a vain attempt to win over one of his fiancées. And that was just if he had gotten cured, with the way things go in his life he was afraid of what would happen if he hadn't gotten cursed at all, because every time he thought about it, it would always lead to his life being worse than it was now, and that was something he did not like to think about.

'Ranma, look at this!' Diamond said to him, breaking him out of his speculation about how his life could have gotten worse. As he saw what Diamond saw Ranma was sure this wasn't going to end well, and would probably pull him into a whole new level of weird.

In front of them the sphere floated in the air. It glowed lightly as if floated. There were see through screens floating in front of it. Walking slowly towards it Diamond looked at it warily. 'Wow, this thing looks a lot like one of those computer screens Nabiki uses.' Diamond said.

'Yeah, it does.' Ranma answered, unsure of what he should do.

'Hmm…I wonder…?' Diamond mused, as she walked closer to the screens.

'Diamond.' Ranma said, with a slight bit of worry. He really didn't want to deal with the sphere, it just caused his danger sense to go haywire, of course pretty much everything did that to him, but this thing was on a whole different level.

'Don't worry, I just wanna try something.' Diamond said to him as she looked at the screens. 'Hmm… this one looks like the searching thing Nabiki uses on a computer.' Touching the screen, it quickly enlarged as the others shrunk. "Hmm… now let's see, a-t-t-a-c-k s-p-e-l-l-s." She said as she typed in the words.

Immediately, multiple screens jumped forward, with multiple lists of hundreds of attack spells. Diamonds face spilt into a massive grin as she saw what was in front of her. 'Hmm…which to look at first, so many choices, so little time.' Touching one of the names on the lists, the others quickly shrunk as new screens appeared.

'Hmm… this seems interesting, a wind spell.' Looking over the screen, Diamond read the incantation to use the spell. It was a bit longer than what she had tried so far, but that was to be expected since she was about to use a much more powerful spell than she had ever used before.

Standing up, she calmed herself down, since she was still quite new to channeling her mana and was a little confused on what the scrolls had meant in their descriptions. The descriptions in the scrolls she had read had said that it was similar to gathering chi, which had also confused her a little. The scrolls had stated that mana and ki were similar in the fact that they could be gathered using a strong emotion, but the thing that was strand and had confused her was the that the scroll had stated that gathering ki and mana using a strong emotion would dilute it making it less focused and weaker rather than if it was gathered calmly. It had really confused her since she remembered how Ranma had learned to use ki which was due to the Shishi Hōkōdan and using emotions, however deciding to think about that later she concentrated on channeling her mana. As she concentrated she felt the serene warmth similar to a heart beat along with a faint feeling of something else, ignoring it for now Diamond began to speak the incantation for the spell.

"Spirits of wind from beyond the stars. Heed my voice and gather to me. Together let us show true fury and destroy our enemies! Hurricane Blitz!" Diamond yelled, as the mana she had been channeling surged forward. The spell launched off of her hand and as he watched with in her head, Ranma could only think of one thing, which Diamond voiced. "Oh Sh!t!"

The spell formed into a massive hurricane as it flew threw the air, and tore threw the trees, tearing them out of the ground and destroying the ground below leaving a long trough from where she was standing to when the spell first went off.

'Diamond!' Ranma screamed inside her head.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, lets just concentrate on getting out of here right now!' Diamond screamed back at him as she ran towards the sphere and quickly yanked it out of the air. "Umm…uhh… turn off." The screens immediately disappeared, leaving both Diamond and Ranma thankful. "Okay, now we gotta get outta here." Diamond said, closing her eyes.

'Get outta here, how the hell are you gonna do that? Wait, how the hell did you get out here in the first place?!' Ranma yelled at her. 'Simple you're about to find out.' Closing her eyes, Ranma began to feel energy well, up. It was similar to both chi and the stuff that Diamond had used to cast the spell, but it also felt like something more, something greater. As the energy built up to a point Ranma heard her say in her head two words, 'Chaos-Control' and they were gone.

_---------Scene change-------_

Ran left the house of the woman he had questioned about his life in low spirits. He was really beginning to hate learning more about who was impersonating him, not because it made him angrier at the person impersonating him, but because it actually made him more and more glad that he had been impersonated. He leaned his back against a tree as he closed his eyes and thought about how he had started to do this.

_-----------Last Night---------_

Ran had come back to the Masaki household late that night, glad that everyone was asleep. Sitting down on the couch he sighed as his mind reflected on what he had learned this that day.

"Hmm… and what has got you so down?" A voice said surprising Ran. Jumping up and turning around landing in a fighting stance Ran looked at the source of the voice. In front of him stood a diminutive red-head, smiling up at him. "Aww, did I spook you." Washu asked jokingly.

"No, Washu-san." Ran quickly found himself with a very large gun in his face.

"Now, now, didn't I tell you to call me Washu-chan." Washu said to him, a smile on her face as she threatened him.

"Y-yeah, Washu-chan." Ran said, hoping to avoid being shot by Washu's gun. He had only been back for a little while but one thing that he had quickly learned from everyone else was that you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of Washu's weapons, especially if it's a new one that she wanted to try out.

"Okay then." Washu said putting the weapon away. "So what made you so sad?" She asked.

Looking at her Ran sighed. "Well when I went to the place where my father had been staying, I got a rather nasty surprise." He said as he sat down. "It turns out that as soon as I had left my dad had found another person to replace me with and it turns out the person is a little girl. I mean if they had gotten a guy, then I could understand that, even if the guy had been younger than me, but to get a little girl to impersonate me that's just ridiculous, and the people he has been staying with see nothing wrong with it at all." He finished exasperated.

"Hmm… that sounds pretty bad, what are you gonna do?" Washu asked.

"Ugh… I don't know?" Ran said as he looked upwards.

"Hmm… you want some advice from me?" Washu asked.

"Yeah sure." Ran said not really listening.

"Well you should find out more about what went on during that training journey, you've been gone for a while so some things have happened that you don't know about." Washu said.

"Hmm… you know that isn't such a bad idea, but I have no clue as to where they went on the training journey." Ranma sighed closing his eyes, opening them he saw a circular object being held in front of him.

"Well then I guess that this will help you." Washu said.

"Thanks, but umm… what is it?" Ran asked.

"Oh that's easy it a continuously updating global positioning and tracking device. It has information on all of the people that Genma met and all the places that he's been to. It has enough power to track someone through out the galaxy quite easily. You just press the button, and follow the blinking dots. It's so easy not even Mihoshi could mess it up." Washu said triumphantly.

"Okay then, I'll get going tomorrow." Ran said, as he yawned.

_----------Present-------_

And that had lead him to his current situation. It seemed that every time he had found out something about what his dad and the little girl had been doing while he was gone, the more he was feeling worse and worse for the little girl who had been impersonating, and glad that he hadn't been here to deal with what his pops had been planning on doing to him. Sighing he pressed the button on the tracker and a holographic display of the world appeared before him. "Which one, which one…" He said as he looked at the blinking dots on the world. "Hmm… he went to china, he must have had some reason to go there, I probably should check it out. Hopefully it won't be any worse than what I've already found out." He said quietly to him self as he took off for China. As he flew towards

China he could only say one thing. "Hopefully what ever he did there won't be as weird as what I've seen."

_-----------Scene Change-------- _

Nabiki sighed as she leaned back in her chair, she was annoyed, and it was all because of one reason. 'What the heck is going on?' She thought as she continued to lean back. 'This is a freaking mystery.' She sighed as the thought passed through her mind. Truthfully there were a lot things she could tolerate and wouldn't get under her skin, a mystery often piqued her interest, but that was when the mystery didn't concern her, when it did it immediately got under her skin. She prided her self on her intelligence and one of the biggest blows was not being able to solve a mystery, and here now was a major mystery that would definitely affect her and she had no idea of what in the world was going on. 'Okay, relax Nabiki, lets go over what you know about the situation. Okay you know that there are currently two Ranmas and right now neither of them are at home. One of them is a little girl, which could possibly be just a curse making him Ranma, but something just felt wrong about that. The other was a completely different guy that had no idea of Jusenkyo, or magic, but had some major martial arts skills, and some serious power, but there was something wrong with that as well, and the only thing that makes sense is that I'm not getting the full picture here, there has to be something I'm missing, that I can understand, the only problem then is how do I get the information. I could ask them but I've already done that and besides neither of their stories match up, and then there's the fact that that Ran person seems dead set on proving that he is the real Ranma, and with his power, if any of the usual people aren't careful, there could be a major problem. If only there was a way I could find the information that I need, but it's not like there's a computer that has all the information in the universe and could tell me what I need, it would be like if heaven had a com…pu…ter….' Nabiki immediately sat up. 'Yggdrasil, if I could get to that computer then I could easily find out whatever I wanted, all I need is a way to access it.' Nabiki thought with a smile on her face. The smile however soon turned into a frown. 'Crap, the only person who could access the thing is mom, and she's gone to do something, which means that I have to wait for her to get back and that could be major trouble, especially if things come to a head like they usually do. Crap if only I could access it now.' Sighing as she thought of how close she was to figuring out this mystery only to have it snatched away. 'If I just knew how to access it.' Nabiki rested back on her chair. 'If only I could access it' she thought as she closed her eyes and began to go to sleep.

_----------Scene Change----------- _

Akane sighed as she balanced herself on top of the thin round pole. She could not understand why they were dealing with being able to balance. When she had been woken up this morning in order to go train she had thought she would actually be learning techniques, instead she was currently wasting her time balancing on a pole. She had been at it for hours and she was getting tired of it. A few minutes later she had had enough, looking at her teacher who was sitting on the bank of the river she yelled, "Hey, why are we doing this?! I mean you're supposed to be teaching me how to fight not how to balance on a flimsy piece of wood!"

"It's simple, it's to help you with your balance." He said to her.

"I know that but why do I need to train my balance I can already balance on a pole, so when are you going to actually teach me something I could use?" Akane asked.

Standing up a smile spread across his face. "Simple," jumping on to the pole causing it to shake and knocking her off balance causing her to fall off.

_*SPLOOOSH*_

"When you can fight me on this pole." Heishiro said, smiling down at her, as she stood up water dripping from her soaked clothes. Crouching down, he stretched his arm out towards her with his hand open.

"No thanks." Akane said as she batted it away. "I can get out on my own." Walking over to the side of the river bank and began to climb out ignoring the fact that she was currently soaked with water, she only got a little bit off the ground before that fact made itself known. She lost her footing and grip on the rocks she was using to climb out and quickly fell back into the water. Rushing back towards the surface she heard the sound of laughter and looked up to see Heishiro laughing. "What's so funny?!" She yelled at him.

"Oh you, you looked cute as you were falling." Heishiro said, a light smile on his face.

Akane blushed slightly as she heard him call her cute. Getting up, she decided not to ask him if he really thought she was cute for now, and instead asked him another question. "Well, then are you going to just sit there laughing or are you going to help me up?"

"Sure, but are you going to accept it I can't really help you if you won't accept it." Heishiro said to her.

"Yes, yes, I'll accept it just get me outta here." Akane said impatiently.

"Ok, ok." Heishiro said as he reached out his hand to help her. Reaching up she grasped his hand and found herself lifted up effortlessly. Setting her down on the side of the river where they had set up there things.

"Well, I think that's enough for now, we'll get started on the balance training again, but for now lets get some thing to eat." Heishiro said.

"Good, I'm starving." Akane replied as she eyed the food. They had been up since dawn, when he had rudely awoken her and she had found herself by the river. He had then laid out a pole and told her to balance on it. She had done it for hours and hours, getting a little better each time, but also getting a little more frustrated each time when she fell, and wondering why she was even doing the balance training. Noticing a plate being handed to her she eyed the food that was in-front of her and quickly began to dig in.

Heishiro eyed her as she began to eat. He was surprised that she had so much talent and yet hadn't been able to even use it yet. Truth be told he had actually been examining her while she was balancing on the pole, and had found a massive, almost bottomless amount of potential in her. He could only imagine as to what wonders she would be able to do when she was fully trained, and that was just in her martial arts potential, she also had other potentials that were waiting to be released. He had noticed them as well, and while he wasn't as skilled in probing them they felt just as bottomless as her martial arts potential. He had to wonder, as he took a bite of the sandwich, why he had been chosen to train her, he wasn't even fully finished with his own training, heck he had just finished mastering all of the basics and was just now moving onto the more advanced stages. She would most likely surpass him if she had been with a real master in about two weeks, with him it would probably take about three weeks. A somber expression passed over his face as he thought about how short a time it would take for her to surpass him, he would really have to train hard to keep up with her, it made him a little bit jealous, but surprisingly enough he also felt a little proud. He had been chosen to help train someone who could one day be the greatest martial-artist in the world.

_*SPLASH* _

Looking towards where the sound had come from he saw Akane climbing out of the bank a few minutes later, dripping wet. A small chuckle of laughter escaped from his mouth quickly growing audibly until it was a full blown chortle of laughter.

"Hey!" Akane shouted at him capturing his attention once more. "Don't just sit there and laugh, you're supposed to be training me, so start training!"

Heishiro smiled as he got up. She might have the potential to be the greatest martial-artist, but right now she was his student, his funny little student.

_--------------------That Afternoon----------------_

'Ok, so what are we going to do now?' Ranma asked for the sixth time as they sat on the futon. He was curious and very, very bored. Since she had cast the spell that created the massive hurricane blast, Diamond had been deep in thought, and had yet to say anything to him, and it was really starting to annoy him. He thought about yelling at her to get her to say something but decided against it, he had already done it twice and it had no effect either time, so he doubted that trying it a third time would do any better. Resigning himself to asking her about what he was doing when she came back Ranma began to relax and let himself drift into sleep.

"Huh, Wha…!" Ranma said as he woke up. Sitting up immediately he looked around the room. He saw everything where it was originally, including the sphere that had taught Diamond that Hurricane spell. Standing up Ranma walked over to the sphere and grabbed it when it dawned on him, he had walked and grabbed something, with an actual body. Waving his arms a smile broke across his face.

"yes…Yes…YES!" He said happily as he clenched his fist joyously. 'I have my body back.' Was the thought that ran though his head as he waved his arms, dropping the sphere. Jumping up he landed on the sphere and nearly tripped. He managed to catch himself before he fell down and made a large sound.

"Ok, Ranma calm down. You may have a body again but you've still got a lotta problems. You still don't have your body, you've still gotta deal with Diamond, and that fake, and that's not even thinking about how much trouble figuring out what to do with something like this is going to cause." Ranma said as he looked at the sphere. It was round and smooth and simple, but he was aware that just hid all of its power and secrets, and if any of his normal rivals found it and managed to use it, then he was in deep trouble, especially if there were more things like that typhoon that Diamond had made inside. Sighing Ranma walked back over to his futon. Sitting down on it he let out a sigh.

_*Crack* *Krinkle**Crack*_

Jumping back up Ranma looked at where he was sitting just a few moments ago. There was a piece of paper with a something written on it. Picking it up he began to read it.

"_**Hey Ranma, listen, I'm sorry I was ignoring you for so long. I was just a bit overwhelmed with how much power that spell has and had been looking over a lot of the other spells that it had. That thing is amazing it can do anything! Check it out, you definitely won't be disappointed. In order to activate it press the three buttons on it in this order top-top-bottom-top-middle-top-middle-middle-top-bottom-middle-top-then twist it. Got it, good, oh and don't be surprised if you suddenly lose control after completing a technique, it just means that I've woken up ok, ok, night."**_

Ranma looked at the note, rolling his eyes as he read it. Yeah use the thing that's probably going to screw him over even more, was the thought that ran through his mind, but he had to admit he was a little curious as to what else was still inside of it.

"Heh" Ranma laughed as he laid down on the futon, 'It might even have martial arts techniques.' He thought jokingly before sitting up quickly as he considered the possibility of the sphere having martial arts techniques inside of it. It wasn't impossible he considered after all it had a spell that could create a typhoon, and the amount of names he had seen had been enormous. If he used it and found even got only a little bit of names compared to the spells it would still be amazing. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Ranma grabbed the sphere and held it in his hand. Reading the note he pressed the buttons on the sphere in the pattern that was shown on the note and twisted it. The screens from when Diamond had activated it immediately appeared.

Looking at them for a few seconds Ranma quickly found the one that he was looking for.

'Ok, now to see if this thing can actually be useful.' Taking a deep breath Ranma spelled out m-a-r-t-i-a-l a-r-t-s t-e-c-h-n-i-q-u-e-s. Pressing the button after he finished entering what he was searching for.

Immediately dozens of screens appeared in front of him. Each of them filled dozens of hundreds of martial arts techniques. As he watched them fill up in-front of him a smile began to spread across his face.

'HOLY!? This…this…this is unbelievable, all these techniques, just… here, free, for the taking…this…this is…it's….' "heh…heheh…Heheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ranma laughed in glee as he looked at the techniques in-front of him and then looked at the sphere, oh this was definitely going to be something that he would keep around. Grabbing the sphere and pressing the top button as he had seen Diamond do before in-order to turn it off, Ranma ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Tendo Household the massive smile etched on his face as he ran. Not even noticing that Nabiki had spotted him.

_-----------------Scene Change-----------_

Nabiki sat down with a cold drink in her hand as she relaxed and considered what she had just seen after she had woken up from her nap. One of the candidates that could possibly be Ranma had just run out of the house, a big smile on her face and was holding a strange looking sphere in her hand. Now truthfully it wasn't that strange to see Ranma run off, usually Ranma would run off because of a technique, a cure, or a challenge, and if it was one of those things then she wouldn't have even thought about what was happening, since it would, in a little bit of a twisted way be normal, but this time things were different. For one thing she wasn't sure if the person she had seen was even Ranma, and second there was the fact that the one that did seem likely to be Ranma seemed to have a bit of a split-personality. Then there was that sphere she had been holding, there was something familiar about the design on it, she had seen it somewhere recently, she was sure of it but… she just couldn't place it.

Cupping her chin with her free hand Nabiki sighed as she considered what she should do. 'Hmm… alright, enough of this sitting around, I'm going to get some answers.' Getting up she walked up the stairs. She didn't bother to be discrete or quiet, since no one was there was no reason for her to be with no one there. Once she had reached the top of the stairs she quickly walked to the room that Ranma and his father had been staying at. She smiled as she looked into the room.

'Geez, as soon as something catches your interest you forget about everything else, although I guess it would be just like Ranma though, heh.' She thought. Smirking she took a step into the room and looked around. The girl had been carrying something, and she was positive that whatever the girl had been carrying was somehow related to why they had two people claiming to be Ranma.

Looking around the room Nabiki didn't notice much wrong with the room. It looked just the same as the other times she had seen Ranma's room. Although the fact that there was just one traveling pack was not lost on her. Continuing her look around the Room she spotted the open closet. Taking a step towards it she heard a sound.

_*Crinkle**Crinkle**Crack*_

The sound immediately caught her attention. Looking downward she saw her foot on top of a piece of paper. Smiling she crouched down and picked up the piece of paper. 'Hmm, now what do we have here…?' She thought. Looking at the piece of paper she quickly read it.

'Hmm… well that solves the problem of which one is the real Ranma, although it does raise more questions.' Nabiki thought as she looked up from reading the note that had been left for Ranma. Setting the paper back down on the futon, Nabiki left the room and headed back down the stairs.

Sitting back down Nabiki closed her eyes and sighed. She now knew which one of the two Ranma's was the real one but, while that did help her out a little it worried her much more. She had seen how the other Ranma had fought, and while she wasn't a martial artist even she could feel the amount of power that person held, it was far beyond what any of Ranma's normal rivals could manage, and seemed to be on the same level as that Saffron guy Akane had told her about. Remembering what Akane had told her about what had happened when Ranma had gone back to Jusenkyo, Nabiki shuddered. That Saffron guy sounded like a monster, which Ranma had just barely managed to beat and now there was this other person who was claiming to be Ranma, who was possibly more powerful than that guy, it was truly frightening especially when she considered why someone of such power would even bother trying to pretend to be Ranma. And then there was the fact that the person who had actually turned out to be Ranma was hiding something, the fact that that person could use magic, and Ranma seemed to be a spirit that was along for just the ride, was just another reason for her to worry. Sighing as she grabbed her cup and drunk it she shuddered again, with all this weird stuff gathering around she was sure that soon something was gonna break, and that when whatever it was that broke did break… well… it would hit the fan and with what Kami-sama had told her about helping Ranma she was going to be in the middle of it all. Sighing she looked up at the ceiling 'Heh, well, worst comes to worst I can at least make a few bucks… hopefully.'

_-----------Scene Change----------_

Duck, dodge, block, duck, duck, block, dodge, jump, dodge. That had described what Akane had been doing for the last few hours while she had been training. Heishiro had her start doing it when she had finally been able to balance properly on the pole, even when the pole was in motion.

That was what she and Kasumi had been watching Akane do for the last few hours. "Surprising" She said, catching Kasumi's attention.

"Hmm…what's so surprising?" Kasumi asked her mother, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh, it's just that Akane's advancing so well. Even though the drink did increase her ability to learn, she must have had a freakish ability to learn to be able to learn things like that so well and so fast." She said to Kasumi.

"Wow, that's amazing." Kasumi said, her hand on her chin s she watched Akane continue to train.

They sat in silence as they watched Akane continue to train. She continued to duck, dodge, block, and jump, as Heishiro continued gaining speed. Neither of them looking at each other for the time, as they were both lost in their thoughts.

*_**Splash**_*

The sound captured both of their attention as they saw Akane, sitting in the stream dripping wet. Looking up Akane began to yell at her Heshiro. Seeing her yell at her teacher, both of them began to snicker which grew to chuckling, erupting in full blown laughter.

Calming down a few moments later Kasumi looked at her mother as she continued to look at Akane. Taking a deep breath Kasumi spoke to her mother.

"Mother." She said

"Hmm…yes Kasumi ?" Her mother asked.

Deciding to get right to the point Kasumi asked her mother the question that was had been on her mind "Why are you back so soon?"

"Heh… I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Well the reason I'm back is because…of well… it's actually because of two reasons. The first and foremost being that I wanted to see my precious girls again." She said to Kasumi a gentle smile on her face.

"And the other ?" Asked Kasumi.

"The other reason is to watch." She said a sad look on her face.

"Watch what?" Kasumi asked worried.

"That…that's something that I can't really say much about but I do know that what I'm supposed to watch over will have something to do with Akane and Ranma and it will be very important for them. I can't say anything more than that though." She said looking downward sadly.

Seeing the sadness on her mothers face Kasumi decided to stop asking and focus on something else, something that would make them a bit happier.

*_**Splash**_*

Hearing the splash once again both of the spectators looked towards the source of the sound. They found Akane once again sitting down dripping wet. She looked a bit bruised and tired, surprisingly though she began to laugh. As she laughed a feeling of relief spread through them as they to began to laugh. As Kasumi looked at her sister she thought about both Ranma and Akane, about how they would argue, about how the would fight and about how they would come together. Smiling as she thought about that she spoke to her mother. "Mother, I don't know if what is going to happen with Ranma and Akane is going to be good or bad, but I do know them, and I know that those two can overcome anything together."

Looking at her daughter she was shocked but as she looked at Kasumi's smile she couldn't help but feel that her daughter was right. "Hmm… well if you look that sure I guess I'm going to have to take your word on Akane and Ranma, but I do have one question."

"What it that mother?" Kasumi asked.

"Is Ranma training like Akane?" She asked, a curious smile on her face.

"That's something that I'm absolutely sure of." Kasumi said to her mother a smile on her face.

_----------------Scene Change--------------- _

"DAMMIT!"

Ranma yelled as he pulled back his hand. twitched in pain. "Ugh… I don't get it." He said as he sat down. Sighing he closed his eyes and began to think, what was he doing wrong. He would gather his chi, form it into a sphere and then make it start to spiral, he would then launch the attack, using a tree for the training dummy. That was what he was supposed to do but the technique just wasn't working properly it would quickly pop, and disperse and he just couldn't figure out why. According to what he was shown in the instructions for the technique, it was supposed to continuously grind at the object and then explode, but it just wouldn't work for him and he was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm doing everything right so why is it that the technique isn't working."

'Maybe it has something to do with how you're gathering your chi.' Diamond said.

"What the?!" Ranma said shocked.

Looking around he looked for Diamond but couldn't find her.

'You didn't forget that you're in my head right.' Diamond said.

"Wait don't you mean you're in my head." Ranma said to her.

"You really did forgot didn't you ?!?!" Diamond said , crossing her arms and taking control back from Ranma.

'What ?!? No, of course not, and hey, give me back control.' Ranma said.

'Ok, ok.' Diamond said as she released control back to Ranma.

Feeling control flow back to him, Ranma jumped up. Landing softly she stretched and waved his arms around, proceeding to toss a few punches into the air. Feeling satisfied that he was back in control Ranma leaned back against a tree and breathed a sigh of relief.

Opening his eyes Ranma looked up, the sun was beginning to set.

'Jeez, I've been here for so long and I still haven't gotten anywhere close with that stupid technique. Dammit!' Ranma thought.

'Hmm… so you haven't been able to get that technique to work have you.' Diamond said.

"Grrr… so what if I haven't gotten it yet, I'll get it eventually, after all there hasn't been a technique that could beat Ranma Saotome." Ranma said out loud as he began to laugh.

'Heh… I don't doubt it but if you don't want to be as old as the old perv by the time you get it, I've got a bit of advice to help you out.' Diamond said.

'Yeah… while you may be good with that magic stuff you should leave martial arts to me.' Ranma said a smile appearing.

'You do remember that in a weird way I'm you and you're me right.' Diamond said.

'Umm…' Ranma said, unsure of how to respond to Diamonds' statement.

'Ehh…forget it, just go back to training.' Diamond said, as she took control and rolled her eyes.

'Sure.' Ranma said as he felt control return back to him, surprised that Diamond could take control so fast and easily, especially with him not even feeling anything.

"SONOVA!!" Ranma yelled an hour later. He had been training furiously trying to get the technique to work and he had absolutely nothing. It was beginning to seriously piss him off.

'Hmm… well I thought for sure the great Ranma Saotome would have managed to get a simple technique like this.' Diamond said, laughing.

'Grrr…. Shut up, besides it's not like you can do it either.' Ranma said.

'Hmm… you're probably right, although then again…' Diamond trailed off.

'Hmph if you think you can do it then why don't you prove it.' Ranma said angrily.

"Alright then." Diamond said out loud as she took control again.

'Hmm… the technique you were working on was the Rasenbakuha… spiral blast huh.' Grabbing the sphere Diamond activated it. The screen quickly jumped out at her awaiting her query. Entering in the name of the technique she crossed her arms as the screen brought up dozens of techniques with the name Rasenbakuha. Cupping her face with her hand Diamond sighed exasperatedly. 'Umm… Ranma which one of these techniques were you trying to learn? '

'I don't know. When I saw all these techniques I just wondered if this thing could show me the strongest one and the all switched around, and then I just picked the one at the top.' Ranma said to Diamond.

'Hmm… ok then, I think I got it.' "Show the strongest technique." Diamond said. She smirked as she saw the list of techniques rearrange its self. When it was through she selected the one that was listed at the top.

'Hmm… ok now lets see what Ranma was trying to learn.' Looking over the technique she noticed that the word chi was blinking. 'Hmm… now what's this.' She thought as she touched the word. Immediately a new screen jumped up displaying new information.

'What the hell?!? ' Ranma said as he saw the new screen.

Looking at the screen Diamond crossed her arms as she read it. Smirking she closed the window and looked back at how the technique was performed. Looking over the screen she turned around and looked at the tree. Relaxing herself, closed her eyes and felt for her chi, finding it she committed the feeling of it once again to memory along with the subtle almost unnoticeable feeling of another kind energy. Concentrating on her chi and performing the technique she formed a small sphere of chi in her hand and then created an outer shell of chi around it, spinning the outer shell faster and faster the chi within began to react becoming slightly unstable yet contained. Spinning the outer shell even faster Diamond tossed the sphere into the tree where it grinded through the tree and then exploded as it hit the next tree destroying it.

'How the hell did you do that!' Ranma yelled, shocked, at Diamonds ability to perform the technique.

'I simply followed the instructions.' Diamond said, a smile forming on her lips.

'Oh hell no, there is no way in hell you just followed the instructions. You did something and I wanna know!?' Ranma said to her.

'Hmm… well I do have an idea of why you couldn't do it, but I'm not sure… why don't you try it again.' Diamond said as she gave control to Ranma.

Ranma felt control returning back to him, as a frown appeared on Diamonds face. What the hell had she done, that was the thought that was running through his mind. What she had summoned as chi was different form what he normally felt when he summoned chi. The chi felt almost completely devoid of any emotion different from the chi that he had used, but…it also felt familiar, and not just because it was chi, he was sure he had met someone who used a similar way of channeling chi, but he just couldn't place it.

Deciding to just find out later, Ranma summoned his confidence and began to channel his chi again. Only summoning a little confidence to get the inner sphere the right size, he summoned a little more to create the outer shell. Next came the hard part, since it took movement to get the chi spinning unlike how Diamonds way of using chi did. Moving his hand around in a circular motion the sphere of confidence began to spin. Getting it up to a respectable speed, Ranma then tossed the sphere at another tree. The sphere drilled partially into the tree and then popped like a bubble.

Before his frustration at not being able to get the technique while someone else was able to get it on their first try had set in Ranma felt control suddenly slip away.

"Hmm... I think I know why you can't get this technique." Diamond said.

'And why the hell would that be!' Ranma yelled inside her head, sore from not being able to get the technique so easily like he did with so many others.

"Geez, calm down there's no need to get hostile. Anyway the reason why you can't get this technique is because of the way you're using your chi." Diamond said.

'And what the hell is wrong with how I use my chi! I've used it to beat tons of people and it hasn't failed me yet, in fact its been way more useful to me than you've ever been.' Ranma said, angrily.

'Um, Ranma, you're a part of me, which means that you've been using my chi to fight, so I've actually been useful to you for a quite while. In fact if you think about it, since you were created by me, if I wasn't around you wouldn't even be able to exist.' Diamond said chuckling, while leaving Ranma deflated.

'Anyway, if you're willing to listen now, I'll tell you why you've been having such a hard time with this technique, ok?' Diamond asked.

'Humph, whatever.' Ranma said, sorely.

'Well any way, you remember fighting Dragon Prince Herb, right? Well any way do you remember how his chi was so strange…?' Diamond said.

'Yeah, I remember.' Ranma said still a bit sore.

'Well the reason that his chi was so strange was because he wasn't channeling it in the same way you were channeling it.' Diamond said.

'Huh?' Ranma said.

'The way that he channeled his chi didn't use emotions like your way of channeling chi did.' Diamond said.

'Wait so is that why he was able to change his chi so fast?' Ranma said, now a bit curious.

'Yeah, instead of using his emotions and turning them into chi he channeled it in a more direct form. You see, because he channeled it in a more direct form it was able to do more, and was even able to be changed into an aura that surrounded his body allowing him to fly.' Diamond said.

'Whoa…so if I were to learn how to channel chi like this would I be able to fly to?' Ranma asked, a bit of excitement leaking into his voice.

'Well, yeah, I don't see why not, it is still using chi after all, just a different way of using chi.' Diamond said.

'Alright then, let's get started.' Ranma shouted as he tried to move to train, only to find that Diamond had not given him control. 'Hey, what gives? ' Ranma asked angrily.

'Listen Ranma, I know that you want to train but it's getting late and I would rather get back to the dojo, and besides we haven't eaten anything all day.' Diamond said.

Ranma started to retort, but was stopped as Diamonds stomach growled. 'Yeah, alright let's go then.' Ranma said.

"Alright, then let's get home. Chaos Control! " Diamond said, as they disappeared.

_----------Scene Change-------_

Heishiro looked onward amazed as Akane jumped from pole to pole. She was amazing, it had only taken a few hours but she had managed to gain excellent balance, something that had taken him almost a month even with the aid of the potion, and yet here she was managing to get excellent balance after about an afternoon of balance training, it was just unreal to him. Closing his eyes, he continued to wonder even more about why he had been chosen to train this person who was obviously had a massive amount of potential, especially since she could still be trained so well at this age. Someone with this kind of potential needed to be trained by a real master, not some student who had just barely managed to learn the techniques, it was really confusing, and the more he thought about it the less it made since. It just didn't make since, he thought as he sighed.

"Hey, I'm finished." Akane said as she ran up to him. She smiled happily.

'And she's cute to.' Heishiro thought as he saw her smiling, quickly realizing what he was thinking shook his head embarrassed that he would think something like that about his student.

"Hey! I said I'm finished." Akane said to him again to rousing him from of his thoughts.

"Oh are you, well then, lets head home for today then." Heishiro said as he began to stand up.

"What, but I wanted to continue to train, come on lets move on to the next step." Akane said, eagerly wanting to move forward in the first real training she had had in a very long time, and she would be damned if she stopped now.

"Umm… ok… well then, I guess we could start on the next stage if you really want to…"

"Of course I do! I'm a martial artist." Akane said, angry that her teacher would question her dedication to being a martial artist.

"Ok, Ok." Heishiro said, waving his hands in front of him in order to placate her. Reaching into his bag he got out two wristbands. "Ok now, Akane, these two bracelets are your next step of training."

"What?! Is that all, jeez I thought that you were going to give me some more actual training." Akane said as she looked at the two wristbands.

"Don't worry, these are definitely going to help you train." Heishiro said as he handed the two wristbands to her.

"Hmm… and how are they gonna do that…?" Akane said, very curious since she had dealt with her fair share of magical clothing.

"Put them on and I'll tell you." Heishiro said, smiling lightly.

Looking at the wrist bracers, Akane sighed and put them on. "Ok they're on." She said.

_*OOMPH*_

Akane fell to her knees as she felt a massive amount of weight on her body.

"What the heck?!" She said as she struggled to stand up. Hearing the sound of laughter coming from close by, Akane looked up and saw Heishiro laughing.

"Hey! What the heck is going on? What are these things?" Akane said as she glared at Heishiro.

"Okay, okay." Heishiro said as he saw Akane glaring at him. "Those bracers you're wearing are called limiter bracers. They cut the amount of power that the wearer is able to use at once by a certain amount."

"Okay, then so these things are supposed to train me train me by making me weaker?" Akane asked skeptically.

"No, no, no, this if anything is an advanced form of weight training. Basically it limits and drains your chi while acting as a training weight for you entire body making it grow stronger and become faster." Heishiro said explaining how the bracers worked to Akane.

"Oh…okay then. So now what should I do to train?" Akane asked.

"What you've been doing." Heishiro said.

"Wait, how am I supposed to train with these heavy things I can't even do the balance training." Akane said.

"Oh that's simple, you see the bracelets only affect your body, they don't affect the ground or anything else, so basically while your body feels like it's wearing weights, the ground and other things around you don't feel anything." Heishiro said.

"Oh… okay then, I guess." Akane said. She walked towards the pole, carefully, with great effort, she placed one foot on the pole, and then with a similar amount of effort she placed her other foot in front of it. One after another she raised her foot feeling the increased strain on her body, and walked across the pole, turning around she looked at what she had just crossed, a smile appeared on her face. Stepping back on she crossed the pole again and again, each time she felt the strain on her body as she walked with the weights, again and again.

Sighing Heishiro looked at Akane collapsed on the ground, asleep, a small smile appeared on his face. She had soon gotten used to the weight of the bracers and had started running across the pole, seeing her do it so soon was just amazing especially considering her strength, he hadn't told her but he had actually set the weight of the bracers to a high level and was quite amazed that she was able to train for so long at that level. Looking up he saw the moon shine down. 'Heh, guess it's time for us to go home.' Walking over to Akane he bent down and gently nudged her.

"Wha…?" Akane said as she woke up, a bit disoriented. Looking up she saw a face close to her own.

"AHHH! PERVERT!" Akane said as she quickly punched Heishiro.

"Woah!" Heishiro said as he dodged Akane's punch. "Calm down, calm down."

"How can I, you were about to do something perverted!" Akane said, angrily.

"What no way, I was just waking you up." Heishiro said trying to explain.

"Yeah right." Akane said, not believing him.

"It's the truth, I mean… sure you're cute and all, but I wouldn't try to do something with a girl while she's asleep." Heishiro said a determined look on his face.

Akane stopped as she saw the look on his face, and heard what he said. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, why the heck would I not mean it." Heishiro said, his face showing even more determination.

Looking in to his determined face Akane found herself believing him. "Okay then… I guess I believe you I."

"Whew… okay then." Heishiro said, looking up into the sky.

"Wait a second did you just say I'm cute?!" Akane asked a smirk beginning to spread on her face.

"Umm…uhh…" Heishiro stammered, scratching the back of his head, flustered.

"You did, you said I'm cute." Akane said, her smirk completely evident on her face

"Its been a long day lets go home so you can rest." Heishiro said, turning away to hide his blushing face.

"Ok, but don't think I'm gonna let this go." Akane said, laughing as she began to walk towards home.

"Oh man, I can't believe that happened. Oh well she is quite cute." Heishiro said as he began to follow her.

_--------End of Chapter--------_

_Sonic: _Huh, wha, what the heck is going on?

_Mario:_ Uhh… I think the chapter is over.

_Knuckles: _What!?! Really, I can't believe it, I mean this chapter was started like what eight months ago, and is now just getting through.

_Shadow: _ Yeah, I was hopping it would die to. Oh well.

_Tails:_ So now that this chapter is over what can we expect in the next chapter.

_Silver:_ Well according to the out line this was supposed to be the end of this ark and would allow the next ark to begin.

_Sonic:_ Wait so you mean there's more of this… Oh God!

_Mario:_ Just buck up and endure Sonic, just buck up and endure it.


End file.
